This Life Of Mine
by Gabberry
Summary: In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's very rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi,maybe AizIchi in some parts, maybe lemons, and M-Preg later on.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue of the Beginning

Growing up I knew I was different.

First off, was my spiky hair. Bright as the sun, and as spiky as a porcupine. I stood out so much, I never made any friends.

Next thing I noticed was that I had a "time of the month". I would overhear conversations with girls talking about it…but never with boys.

So when that crude time came, I had to fend for myself. I had to work out in the field with that bloated feeling. My manager did nothing about it.

That's right I said manager. Because in this cruel world, children of any religion, age 6-15 count as sellable slaves. They own you from the moment they buy you, if you are that young. But they can't just buy any kid 5-16, you have to have at least one of your parents deceased. They bid on kids like us, sell us, rape us, do whatever they want with us. No one does anything about it.

So when I told boss about my problem, he laughed in my face. He thought I was trying to gather any sort of supplies and sort of middleman my way some money, which just didn't sit with him.

He did agree to take me to see the family doctor to see what the matter with me was. What he told me sure did shock me. He said I was born a baby boy that could have children. I then realized…manager could have impregnated me already...or he could do it in the future.

That was 5 years ago when I was 10. I hate that this happened to me, and I hate that I have been living like this for 10 years, but the thing is, I don't really know what I have...to go back to.

I don't remember my parents, or if I had any siblings, or even my last name. My manager only knows that. All I know that my first name is Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2 Daily Life

~ This Life Of Mine

GrimmIchi/AizIchi M-Preg

Summary - In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's very rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi,maybe AizIchi in some parts, maybe lemons, and M-Preg later on.

Chapter 2 – Daily Life

Wake up, survive, go to bed.

That's how my life has been, ever since I began a slave.

Today was especially rough, since my time of the month began today. The pain was grueling, but I lived through it. And since it was my time, my master wouldn't rape me for the next week, which was a good thing.

My master doesn't like to deal with these kinds of things, so he usually just ignores me around these times, which makes it even better.

There is much I don't know about my master, but I do know a few things.

He is mostly known for owning slaves.

He used to be a drug dealer, along with his buddies Gin and Tosen.

His name is Sosuke Aizen.

I was in fact about to go start my daily routine and start picking crops when all of a sudden I heard a long shout of my name, "Ichigo!"

It sounded like my master, which was weird, since he knew it was my time of month. I told him so last night, after our daily rape time.

I quickly hurried to his living quarters (another thing about him is he didn't like to wait.) and awaited what was probably a long lecture about something I must have did wrong.

I saw him standing next to the window, gazing out into the family owned fields. I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to make sure he knew I was there. "Sir? Y-you wanted me?"

He turned around and gave me the most stern look I had ever seen. "Ichigo, you know that test I had you take the other day? The one where you had to give me a sample of your urine?"

I gulped. "Yes sir…" I of course didn't know what the test was for, I was never educated in that sort of thing. A normal person might have known what it was for.

He sighed. "Ichigo, you're pregnant."

I felt my eyes widen as he continued to say, 

"And I think the baby is mine."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby : Finally I updated Xp Please don't hate me . Please review yall ok?

Grimmjow : Hey it says here this is GrimmIchi Mpreg so when do I come?

Gabby : Haha soon Grimmjow…actually, *whispers how Grimmjow meets Ichigo*

Grimmjow : 0_0

Gabby : Haha bye yall! 3


	3. Chapter 3 The News That Shocked

~ This Life Of Mine

GrimmIchi/AizIchi Mpreg

Summary – In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi, maybe AizIchi in some parts, maybe lemons, and M-Preg later on.

_*Italics are Ichigo's thoughts_

Regular is talk and such*

Chapter 3 – The News That Shocked

~X~

"_Ichigo you're pregnant._

_And I think the baby is mine."_

Those were the last words I believe I heard, before my body and head slammed into the ground, and I passed out.

~X~

Pain…pain…pain everywhere. That was all I felt. In the form of a headache, pounding the inside of my head as fast as a woodpecker pecked on a tree. Then the pain in my stomach and back, as if someone punched me and threw me to the ground on both sides.

Then the pain, in my hand…wait my hand?

I groaned, opened my eyes halfway, and looked to my side.

I almost jumped out of my bed when I saw who was gripping onto my head.

Master.

_Master?_

The more I said it in my mind, the more my memory came back from the events of earlier today, as if someone grasped it, and took it away from me.

As if I lost my memory, and was receiving it back.

I managed to glide my eyes across the room, noticing I wasent in my little closet.

I was in the hospital.

I must of hit my head hard enough to end up here. That also explained the pain in my back and stomach.

I must have hurt the baby.

…Oh my god the baby.

I groaned again. _How could I have let this happen? I thought for sure Master used protection._

_I can't just kill the baby...but then again, I don't want anything to do with my master. _The devil side of me just wanted to kill this baby.

_No, we can't! It is a human being…it should have a right to live!_ My angel side had a point.

This was just too much to think about. I lifted the covers with my free hand over my body, preparing to go back to slumber land.

When all of a sudden Master jolted up, as if a loud noise rang through his ears. _But there was nothing…_

He blinked a few times, then looked at me, in the most digusting way a person could look a someone, or as if a horrible odor filled the air.

I widened my eyes in surprise and fear. _Did I do something wrong?_

He breathed deeply, and began to talk, but in the way as if a teacher was talking to a young child.

"Ichigo, do you have an idea of why right now, I am mad at you?"

I stuttered like an idiot, but spoke clearly in my mind. _No not really jackass._

He crossed his arms, finally releasing his iron grip on my hand. "Ichigo, your fall could of hurt your baby. My baby. Our baby. And I was going to sell the little piece of s*** once it popped out. Just think for a minute Ichigo, how much this baby can help our family? How much money we could get!" he voice rised higher and higher, but not as a scream…yet.

I had widened my eyes even more when he said – "Sell". I (as if on instinct) wrapped my arms around my growing stomach and cried out "How dare you speak of an innocent being like that! This baby has done nothing wrong, and should be able to live along with his or her mother!" Tears formed into my eyes. _…Mother…_

Aizen sneered. "You son of a b****. This…this thing would be better off if they had a _real_ mother, not some worthless 15-year boy who doesn't know a thing about parenting! Now don't you dare think about getting rid of this baby, because if you do,"he tilted my chin upward and continued with a whisper, "I will kill you."

He pushed me back onto the bed, and walked out of the room, not leaving without giving me one last sneer. He slammed the door, the sound ringing through my ears as I was brought back to silence.

I looked at my small barely showing belly, and cried, tears falling down my hospital gown, and staining the perfectly clean sheets.

_I don't care what that damn master says…I know what I am going to do._

I gave my belly one quick rub, before the devil in me took over.

_I am so sorry little one, but I can't let you live any longer._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby : Well…I finally updated! I have had this in my computer forever, waiting to be finished! And now its done! I think I wrote this chapter better than the other ones…Idk, please tell me what yall think? R & R people!

Ichigo : *whines* When do we meet Grimmjow? AND WHY AM I GOING TO KILL MY BABY?

Gabby : Well, to answer you're first question – I think next chapter…yes I believe by then. To answer you're second question – Well you can't just let Aizen win now, I mean come on :D

Ichigo : *glares*

Gabby : Like I said, R & R! TTFN yall


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

~ This Life Of Mine

GrimmIchi/AizIchi Mpreg

Summary – In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi, maybe AizIchi in some parts. Maybe lemons, and M-Preg later on.

_*Italics are Ichigo's thoughts, or thing that happened before the current time*_

Regular is talk and such.

Chapter 4 – Escape

~X~

_I laid there, helpless. My body was cold, goosebumps covered me as if I had chicken-pox. My mind, was hazy, as if I had been asleep for a long time. Then the over-powering thought washed over me like a huge tidal wave crashing into a gulf._

_I had just killed someone._

~X~

I sat there, in that cold hospital room with only two things in mind –

_I need to find a way out of here._

and the one thing I knew I would regret for all eternity

_I have to kill my baby._

This one last thought in my mind, surely every new expectant mother would never think such a thing in their life. But what choice do I have? I have a crazy master- no I wont call him that anymore. I have that damn Aizen on my tail waiting for this baby to be born, which he of course never will; and then the fact that I am only 15, and Aizen was right. I have no clue how to take care of a baby.

Sure I had seen Aizen's wife Momo-san take care of their two children, (who of which I never had the permission to talk to) and I knew that you had to hold them when they were young, and to discipline them when needed. But I didn't know how to change a diaper, or to determine which cry was for which thing, or how I would even breastfeed them, because last time I checked I am obviously not a girl.

So the obvious thing to do was to kill the baby.

The question was where, and how.

I thouroughly scanned the room for possible ways for escape, and spotted the most obvious of them.

The door and a window.

I of course wasent stupid enough to just waltz out the door and not expect to see either a nurse or Aizen anywhere.

But I just wasent gonna jump out a window.

That's when I laid my eyes on a small grill-looking thing, white and square, just above my head.

An air-duct.

I thinned my eyes, thinking 'You know, that just might work.' Then I countered myself back with another thought – 'But where does it lead to?'

I quickly moved that thought aside, and began to plan my escape.

I didn't have anything to bring with me, I didn't know where this air duct went to, and I have no idea where I would go as soon as I reached the outside world.

Some plan that was.

'Oh well, let's just see what happens. Anywhere is better than here.' I thought. And with that, I finally put my "plan" to action. I shakily stood up on top of the small bed, gripping onto the wall backing the bed. I reached one hand to the air-duct, and stopped short in my tracks.

It was screwed into the ceiling.

"Damnit." I cursed out, not even caring if anyone heard me. I scanned the room once more, this time in desperate need of a screwdriver or tool of some sort. I sighed when my eyes found nothing.

'Well, a man's best tool is his hands right?' I thought, taking a long gulp. I shakily gripped onto the first of the four screws, and started twisting with all my strength. And suprisingly, the screw slowly began to come loose.

The thing was, my hand was burning like hell.

I groaned, every time I took another twist, it seemed like a layer of the skin of my fingers was slowly being peeled off, slowly revealing pink flesh and the blood underneath.

But still, I kept twisting that damn screw until it finally came loose and fell to the small bed with a bounce.

I yanked my hand back to observe the damage. I almost gasped out loud when I saw the state of it.

It seemed that the feeling I had been feeling; that as if my fingertip's skin was being peeled off, was actually what happened to my poor dear fingers. About a few layers of my precious tan skin was peeled of, revealing a more pinker state of skin, and a new layer of veins and blood was seeping through, finally coming to light.

I gulped, holding back a small whimper. I quickly manned up and scanned the room yet again, this time in search for bandaids to bring along for the trip, cuz if my fingers looked like this now, then only god knows how they will look when I finally finish the 4th screw.

My eyes finally laid on a small clear ceramic jar containing the long rectangular bandages that I had been searching for. I ever so softly manuevered my way down off the bed and to the small jar making sure no one saw me through the small window ever-so conviently placed right next to it.

I snatched the jar not even bothering to only pick out just a few and took it back with me to the bed until a small though ran through my mind – 'Maybe I should bring a few more things for my trip?'

A counter thought striked back – 'Yes but what?'

I slowly turned back to the large table of where which the container holding the bandages recently called home, and once again took a long scan of it.

Cotton swabs, gauze, alcohol, syringes, and tape '_tape?'_ containers littered the table, leaving no more space to place anything else on filled it.

I took the tape, gauze and alcohol, as they seemed like what one would need should a horrible wound injure this one person.

I gathered my four jars and quickly searched the room yet again, this time for a bag of some sort to carry all of my supplies with me. _I just wasent gonna carry all these jars like this!_

I finally spotted a plastic bag sticking a corner out of a wooden cabinet just above the large table, no more clear from all the stuff I had taken.

I placed the jars on the table , careful not to make any noise, and yanked the cabinet door open.

The bag already was the home of some objects, but that didn't stand in my way at all. I grabbed the bag and peered inside to look at its contents.

Many boxes of pills of all sorts filled the bag. Pain-killers, to be more precise. 'Well these can come in handy.' I thought with a smirk. 'These would have been more useful during Aizen's long rants.' I let out a little laugh.

I emptied the bag until only two containers of painkillers inhabited the bag. 'That should be enough.' I then placed the rest of the painkillers into the cabinet and took all my jars and placed them into the bag.

Finally, I was all set for my "journey."

I quickly walked back to my small bed, jumped up on top, and went back to work with those damn screws. My fingers had gotten used to not unscrewing these screws anymore, but now that I started back up again, they stung even more than before.

The second one added a little more damage, but not yet drawing blood.

Then came around the 3rd one. I was about halfway done with it, when I felt a trickle of blood all the way down to my sleeve. My eyes widened half their size when I felt it.

I stopped my work to examine the damage. My eyes got even bigger, if that was any possible.

Now all of my skin was gone. Instead there was very red flesh, that stung every time I touched it. I felt a tear creeping through my eyes, but I held it back.

Then the lingering thought I had half-thought of – 'How the hell am I gonna get through with the 4th one?'

My inner thoughts laughed. 'I have another hand don't I?'

I lowered my bleeding hand down to my side, wiping away the dripping blood onto my hospital gown.

I quickly finished my work with my other hand, letting the last screw fall to the bed with a sigh.

_Finally, it's over._

_Now, time to take my leave._

I took one last glance at the door, as if Aizen were standing there, and flipped the bird. With a smirk, I pulled myself up into the duct with bag in hand, and no location in mind.

~X~

The first thing I thought as I finally secured myself into the duct was – 'It was so damn cold in here.' But, despite that, I gathered my wits, and trudged on. That had been about 10 minutes ago, when I started my crawling trek.

It was then that I had realized I had left not even a note for Aizen to know what happened to me. 'Oh well.. he doesn't deserve to know anyway.'

This was the last thought I had thought to myself since now. Right now, I was thinking – 'Where the hell am I?'

I had only seen one other air duct in my passage, and that was about a few minutes ago, right above a lounge of some sort. Thank goodness no one had been in there, so I quickly crawled right over it.

Now I had no clue where I was, and if I had been traveling in circles at all.

My thoughts stopped short when I spotted another air duct up ahead, shining light into my dark passageway. I crawled a bit more faster, hoping this air duct had an exit.

I reached the duct, hoping no one looked as I peered down below.

A small patient's room was down below. A child of about 6 inhabited the bed, which instead of being to small for me, seemed to be too big for him. He seemed to be sleeping, but instead of slow calming breaths, he had short and very loud breaths, as if he couldn't breathe. He had a long IV attached to his arm, leading to the IV fluids, perched right next to his bed. No one else seemed to be in the room, not even a relative of some sort.

_He must be like me…a slave. With no one but his owner and his owner's family to look after him._

I felt a small pang of guilt for the little boy, knowing that, I was just like him. At his age, I was taken from my family.

_I wonder if he knows about his actual family._

It was then that I realized, I had been crying. I wiped away the tears, with my bloody hand. I even managed to wash away the blood, along with my tears.

I finally decided, this is where I could finally take my escape, and leave this hospital for good.

But then I realized, 'How can I get out when I cant reach the screws?'

I thought for a bit until I decided, 'I guess I will have to punch this thing down.'

I braced myself, and hit it with all I had.

The duct fell to the ground with a loud clang, leaving my ears ringing. I noticed the boy jerk up and start to breath abnormally. He put his small hand over his mouth, which oddly calmed his breathing down.

He looked around the room, as if on search for the loud clang noise. As he searched, I jumped out of the duct and towards the window. As I was about to yank it open, I heard a small but audible "Wait!"

I turned, and realized it was the little boy who said that. He took a small gulp and said in a small voice "Who are you?"

I gave a little smile to calm his nerves which were surely acting up. "I am a patient like you. My name is Ichigo. I have to leave." I was surprised on how small my voice sounded, much like the boy's voice.

The boy smiled back, a little toothy grin. _He is missing one of his front teeth.._

"But why do you have to leave Ee-chigo?"

I smiled again at how he pronounced my name. "I have to leave because my master abuses me, and I don't want that anymore."

The little boy then looked worried. "You have a master too? My master is scary too, but I don't know if I can leave yet."

I smiled once again at the boy. "Once you get older, hopefully you can leave like I am right now. I hope everything goes well for you little boy. But right now I have to leave." I gave him a little wave.

As I turned I heard another "Wait!" I turned yet again. The little boy gave his little toothy grin before saying "My name is Tatsuya! I hope you have fun in the outside Ee-chigo! And I hope we meet again!"

I gave my most softest smile, before I opened the window, and fled from the room.

~X~

The outside was a lot different from what I expected. There were no fields, and people actually walked around. There were a lot less more trees, and lots more buildings. And what puzzled me the most, is that people rode in some weird contraptions that seemed like you had to do nothing at all, and yet they moved!

_The world sure is weird._

I walked away from the building, with my bag in my bloody hand and no idea where to go.

It was then that I spotted a man about my age, maybe even older, sitting right next to the door of the building, and wearing a hospital gown like me. He sat in the shadows, as if he were escaping too. I walked towards him, hoping maybe he could help me on where to go.

When I was about 10 feet away from him, I finally noticed his features. He had very weird hair, that was not only shaped weirdly, it was blue! He had small tattoos under his eyes, they looked like they were green. And he had lots of muscles, which I was oddly attracted to.

_Maybe he is foreign?_

He had his head turned to the side, so he probably didn't know I was approaching him.

I calmly took another step, and almost comically stepped on a twig. His head whipped around so fast I worried if he pulled a muscle.

He squinted his eyes, making them very small. "Who the hell are you?" he said in a surprisingly gruff voice, that I found attracting.

I was taken aback by the question and said in my small voice, going even smaller, "My name is Ichigo..I noticed you were wearing a hospital gown like me, so I was gonna ask you if you were escaping or not…"

He barked out a surprisingly loud laugh. "Well Ichigo, you are right! I am in fact escaping this hell hole, trying to escape my master. But, I injured myself in the process, so that's why I am sitting down. And here we are." He said with a smirk.

I widened my eyes at the word – "injured" "Oh! I'm escaping my master too..and I have bandages, if you..you know wanna bandage u-" my voice had been getting lower and lower and finally stopped as Grimmjow all of a sudden stood up and kiss me full on the lips.

My eyes widened to the fullest, he even made me blush! I pushed him away with half of strength (as I didn't want to hurt him anymore) and started to stutter.

"W-wha..what the hell was that for?" I let my voice raise high.

Grimmjow only smirked. "It was a tradition in my biological family to kiss someone you just met on the cheek. But I think you are really cute, so I kissed ya on the lips. Problem?"

I blushed hard enough that I felt it. It was then that I actually processed what he had just said. "W-wait, you remember your biological family?"

His smirk lowered a bit, before he finally said, "Yeah..I do." He took a deep breath, before he continued on.

"I was 10 when I was taken from my family. The parent I lost was my father. I was too young when he died, so I don't remember anything about him. So I grew up, with my mother, as an only child, happy as could be. Till the day those damn slave sellers found out I had a parent deceased, and they took me away. I remember my mother crying…I can only remember her face, it has been to long to remember her voice." He looked at me, as if he knew what my next question was gonna be.

"I am 17 right now." I blushed again. _He is older than me…_

His smirk returned to his face. "Alrighty Ichigo, tell me some stuff about you now."

I widened my eyes, but quickly obliged.

"W-well, I was 6 when I was taken away from my family. I am not sure which parent I lost, I was too young to remember that. My master is a b**** and I absolutely hate him. I am- er, was not allowed to talk to his wife and his 2 children, so I never really had anyone to talk to. My master constantly raped me, until he impregnanted me. I am pregnant now." I finished with a sigh.

Grimmjow's smirk had left his face, and instead his face had a sort of puzzled/thinking look. The next question he asked I had already knew the answer for. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

I sighed again. "No. I don't want anything to do with my master."

Grimmjow's smirk returned. "Well I think I know someone who can help us."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby : *faints* I never intended for this chapter to be sooooo long X[ oh well, not really a problem XD I hope yall like and please review!

Grimmjow : About time I appeared.

Gabby : *glares* Would you have rather not appeared at all?

Grimmjow : No ma'am…I-I'm sorry

Gabby : Haha good! Now that that is out of the way, please R & R people! I spent a lot of time on this chapter!

Ichigo : Bye everyone ! :D

Gabby and Grimmjow : Hey where did you come from?


	5. Chapter 5 A Death So Young

~ This Life Of Mine

GrimmIchi/AizIchi MPreg

Summary – In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi, and maybe AizIchi in some parts. Lemons, and M-Preg later on.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thank you to all of my regular reviewers, I really take all of your feedback into consideration! I am really sorry for the huge time I have not been updating but now I am back! I do hope you further enjoy This Life Of Mine! Now enough from me, enjoy Chapter 5!~

_*Italic font is Ichigo's thoughts, or a recap*_

Regular font is talk and such.

Chapter 5 –A Death So Young

~X~

_Grimmjow's smirk returned. "Well I think I know someone who can help us."_

I felt my eyes widen, and my body stiffen. "W-what? You know someone who can…who can kill my baby?" I said in a nervous tone of voice.

Grimmjow snickered. "'Ichigo, you will come to learn that I know _a lot_ of people with different kinds of abilities." His face then turned serious. "Unless you don't want to kill it."

_Unless you don't want to kill it._

…_.Kill….._

That word shook me, in a very odd way. Did I really want to kill another human being, who has not lived on this earth at all? Do I have that right? If I kept the baby…wouldn't it look like Aizen? Would I be a good mother?

…_Mother?_

I wasn't even sure I had a mother, so how would I know how to be one?

…No. I shouldn't think about that.

This baby is Aizen's, and I want nothing to do with him at all.

Even if that means I have to kill such an innocent being.

*Snap* "Hello? Earth to Ichigo?" the brute voice of Grimmjow pulled me away from my thoughts. I blinked a few times, realizing my eyes were wet.

"Oh-…um…" I stuttered.

"Ichigo, if you don't want to kill it, that is ok." Grimmjow said, softening his voice.

I sighed. _Was I ready to do this?_

"N-no…I don't want to keep it. Grimmjow…please, take me to this friend of yours." I tried to sound strong, but I was really failing. My voice cracked with every word.

Grimmjow gave a small, sad smile. "Alright. Let's go kill your baby."

~X~

"Grimmjow…"

"…Yeah?"

"Explain to me what cars are again?"

_We had decided to find a "getaway vehicle" as Grimmjow called it. We were currently in the small patch of grass right next the parking lot, crouched behind a small bush._

He sighed. "Ichigo this is like the 5th time…."

"Pllllllleeeeaaaasssseee Grimmy?" I said in my cutest voice.

"A-alright…just stop calling me Grimmy." I beamed.

"Cars are something people use as a way for transportation. Instead of walking, they just jump into their cars and drive around all day, without having to exercise their legs at all. They can come in many different styles and colors, depending on what you like. Some can be old, and some can be new, but at least everyone has one. You have to be at least 16 years of age to actually own and operate one." Grimmjow recited as if he were reading from a paper.

"…So I can't drive one yet."

"That's right."

"But you can?"

"….Sorta." He confessed sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

"Sorta? Grimmjow if you can't drive we can just walk there."

"No, the fields where I used to work are too far away from here. At least 20 miles. And besides, you would probably die from heat exhaustion if we tried walking in this heat."

He was right. The scorching sun blazed upon the 2 teenagers, causing them both to persperate, rapidly. It didn't help that both weren't under any shade, just crouched behind a small bush; and the fact they were both wearing long hospital gowns didn't help any more either.

"Well then…how do you propose we drive there if we don't have a car to drive in?" Ichigo questioned.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Ichigo, like I said before, I know a lot of different people, and a lot of those people taught me the things I know today." He jumped over the small bush and ran towards the nearest car, a Toyota Yaris.

"G-grimmjow?" I yelled in disbelief, running after him. I caught up to him fast enough to see him pull out a bent crowbar from his gown pocket, and successfully break into the abandoned Toyota, crushing the clear glass window. The car's alarm started to ring, causing many passer-bys give us a long glance. Grimmjow tched before slamming the end of the crowbar into the car's fuse box, effectively stopping the alarm, but breaking the box.

I stood in awe. "Wow Grimmjow..that was amazing." I exclaimed, awe showing through my voice.

Grimmjow seemingly goaded at my awed face. "Oh stop it." He joked. He approached the car's passenger door, opening it slowly and bowing obviously trying to make another joke. "After you Ichi."

I laughed. _Such a…gentleman._ I approached the car's side door, cautiously placing myself inside. I heard Grimmjow laugh as he closed the door.

"It's not gonna bite you Ichi!" He yelled, breaking through the thin sound barrier of the glass. He knocked his knuckles hard onto the glass and then proceded to his own side of the car. Once inside he pulled out a set of brass keys, clinking together all in sync.

"What are those for Grimmjow?" I asked.

He sighed. "These are to actually start the car Ichi, because you can't start the car without power."

I was still confused. "How did you get them Grimmjow?"

He laughed. "Well I hated my master so much I stole his car keys and now here we are. That's what I was looking for, back in front of the hospital. I was trying to find his car."

"Ohh.." I didn't no what else to say.

"Well, you better hurry up and buckle Ichi." He said as he started up the car.

My eyebrows rose up. Said phrase needed some huge explaining for me.

He noticed my gesture and sighed. "Well, when you're driving, it is a bit of a hazard, if you get too fast. So you have to where a _seat belt_," he put emphasis onto the words 'seat belt' and pointed to them just so I could understand better. "to keep that hazard at a minimum and to keep yourself safe. Do you get it?"

I slowly nodded.

He grinned. "Ok then, buckle up Ichi."

~X~

Grimmjow wasn't exactly the best driver in the world.

He kept running red lights, speeding and driving to slow, and not to mention his road rage. _We should have just walked._ I kept thinking to myself.

Eventually we got out of the city and into the countryside, where Grimmjow was a bit of a better driver. The sun had barely moved from where it was earlier while we were in the parking lot, not making the ride any better. I admired the beautiful scenery around us; the sky a beautiful baby blue, with not a cloud in sight, the grass so green and lush, the old picket houses that seemed to house an elderly couple, with their livestock in the front, and not to mention the dirt road, making everything seem to tie in together.

I turned my head ever so slightly to look at Grimmjow's expression and make sure he wasn't still in rage mode. His face calmed a bit, but he still had a visible scowl and a frown on his face. I must have stared to long because all of a sudden he took his eyes of the road and glanced at me.

I blushed violently. "A-ah sorry Grimmjow, I was just checking to see if you were still mad or not…."

"It's alright Ichi I'm not mad anymore." He fixed his eyes on the road again.

Then the silence. It was quiet for so long that I could distinctly hear a faint ringing in my ears. Grimmjow must have noticed this too, as he broke the long silence.

"Ichigo, I don't think I ever told you about my master, have I?"

I felt my body stiffen up a bit. _He is willing to tell me about his master?_

I gulped. "N-no..you haven't."

He sighed. "My master's name is Gin Ichimaru."

My eyes widened. _Gin Ichimaru….is one of Aizen's friends!_

He continued. "He is definitely one of the creepiest guys I have ever known. He always hangs out with his wife Rangiku-san, or his friends Aizen and Kaname. He aint the meanest guy ever, but he does know when to shut someone up. He had a few other slaves that I considered to be my only friends."

"Do you miss them?" I asked, letting him know I was still listening.

He let out a contented sigh. "Just a little. You will get to meet one of them now."

_Oh, he must be talking about the guy that is going to kill my baby…_

"What about you Ichigo? Do you have any friends?" Grimmjow asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled. "Yes I do- or did…her name was Rukia. She worked with me in the fields my master owned, but she had a different master. She would always listen when I wanted to talk…and she is very..well she is a bit of a tomboy." I said, making myself laugh.

Grimmjow smiled. "I am so glad you had Rukia in your life Ichigo, it sounds like you life was a bit rough before I met you."

I sucked in a breath. _It has been…hasn't it?_

"Well," he announced proudly, ''We are here."

~X~

We arrived at an old abandoned warehouse, with livestock living everywhere in the area surrounding it. The inside looked dark, but it was bright outside so I wasn't too worried.

"Grimmjow..you said you know someone who can kill my baby." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"That's right." He smirked as he slammed his door shut.

"So how are they gonna kill it? In this barn?" I questioned.

"Well I guess so…Nnoi has a way with everything.." He added the last part with a mumble.

"Anyway, no point standing out here for, let's go in."

~X~

It was cold and damp inside the barn. Many cows filled the outer rim of the barn. _This must be where they milk them._ The roof of the barn had tons of damage done onto it, I was surprised it was still standing.

It was then that a tall and lean figure stepped from out of the shadows, making me jump about a foot into the air.

He smiled, revealing his large mouth full of shining peal white teeth. "Well well, I wasn't expecting Grimmjow to visit me today, of all people. Who is your pretty friend Grimm?"

I blushed. _Was that a compliment?_

Grimmjow snorted. "Cut the crap Nnoitra. I just need a favor, that's all."

Nnoitra's smile dropped. "Why should I do anything for you?"

I glanced at Grimmjow just in time to see his eyes turn cold. "Don't make me remind you about that one time Nnoitra."

He smiled when he saw Nnoitra's eyes bulge in their sockets.

"So you will do me the favor right, Nnoitra?"

_Wha-…why do I feel so scared of Grimmjow right now?_

"Tch, fine, whatever. What is it that you need?" Nnoitra asked, obviously a still a bit shaken up from Grimmjow's comment.

Grimmjow smirked. "I need you to kill Ichigo's baby." He cocked his head my way when he said my name.

Nnoitra turned to me. "So you're name is Ichigo, huh? What a cute name. So who knocked you up?"

I blushed. _Why is this guy so nosy?_ "My master did." I calmly said through my teeth.

"Tch..fine. Come over here Ichigo." He walked over to the far right side of the barn, where it was most dark. He *almost as if it were a routine, which it probably was* pulled on a light bulb's string, revealing a long metal table, with spots of dried blood covering it. There were a few surgical supplies lying on the ground next to the table, unwashed and looking as if they were dipped in blood.

He patted the table. "Lay down over here Ichigo."

"I-is this safe?" I stuttered. I didn't really want a guy I just met performing a type of surgery onto my body.

"Of course it's safe. Me and Grimm have..or had been training to go into the army and be doctors there. Didn't he tell you that?"

I shook my head. _What else is Grimmjow hiding from me?_

"Anyway, I just needed an excuse to leave that ass Ichimaru so I decided to go into the medical field and have been secretly training in this barn with cows…and basically choppin' them up and studying them."

My eyes widened. _No way in hell am I getting on that table._

"Don't worry, here-'' he grabbed a tattered cloth from the ground and spread it over the table. "Now its covered. Go ahead and lay down Ichigo."

I hesitated for a moment, before finally giving in and laying on the table. Nnoitra turned away to gather all the supplies he needed to do the task before him.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Grimmjow getting closer and closer to the table, before he finally stopped about a foot away from me.

_I'm not sure if I can do this…I'm not sure if I can do this…_

"I'm not sure I can do this…" I whispered, making sure only Grimmjow could hear me.

He bent down to my level, and grabbed my right sweaty hand. "Ichigo, it's gonna be alright. You said you didn't want anything to do with Aizen."

I nodded. _He's right. I can do this._

We both noticed Nnoitra turn back around, this time with a mask and apron full of blood stains. He had a small knife in one hand and a long syringe in the other. "Are you ready Ichigo?" He asked, he mouth seemingly motionless from behind the mask.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright…" He bent down to my left arm and pointed his syringe. "This is going to hurt only for a little bit." He slowly injected the needle into my skin, finally releasing all of the liquid inside.

I cringed, then slowly started to get sleepy, until both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were just blurs.

"G-grimm…." I whispered, my voice slowly drifting off.

"It's going to be alright Ichigo.." He held my hand tighter.

"I am right here."

Then my world turned black.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby: OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED

Grimmjow: Yeah WAY too long

Gabby: :C …anyway, I do hope yall like this chapter! Please don't hate, and R&R! Bye yall!


	6. Chapter 6  to Nothing,  to Something

~ This Life Of Mine

GrimmIchi/AizIchi MPreg

Summary: In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi, and maybe AizIchi in some parts. Lemons, and Mpreg later on.

_Italic – flashback_

_Italic underlined – an unknown person, we will find out later_

Chapter 6 – Forward To Nothing, Back To Something

~X~

_1 year later_

One year has passed, since I have killed my baby. Me and Grimmjow have been traveling through all of Japan, trying to find a place to live together, something we "settled" on a few months back.

See, I haven't said a word to Grimmjow ever since I killed my baby.

I just couldn't find a way to form the words, and I couldn't even find anything to say. I felt as if, one word left my mouth, he would leave me, and he wouldn't come back. I was afraid I would say something I shouldn't. So, I stayed quiet, throughout one whole year.

But, the strangest thing is, I felt like I lost a huge part of myself when I killed the baby. It felt as if, a part of my heart was viciously ripped out, leaving only a small, unlivable part behind. Grimmjow noticed my silence a while back, and has been trying to cheer me up many times. He would take me to see many things, do many things, and he would try and say many things. But I just don't find anything fun anymore. All of my emotions had been jacked up ever since that day.

~X~

_Flashback - The day Ichigo killed his baby –_

_I squinted, my eyes meeting a golden light above my head. I tried to sit up, but I was instead met by some of the worst pain I ever felt, right in my stomach._

_I peered down to see blood splattered all over the floor, onto my hospital gown, and mostly bathing my stomach. It was then I felt a sharp blast of pain throughout my body, around my stomach. I glanced down and saw a long line of steel-gray stitches running from my left to right side. They didn't look like they closed right. I grimaced in pain._

"_Fair warning - You are gonna feel like crap for the next week or two." A raspy voice said from above me._

_My head shot up. There stood Nnoitra, the man I had only known for 5 minutes before I agreed to let him cut into my body, leaving a permanent mark on my organs, and soul. _

_His face was covered in cold sweat, and a lot of dried blood. His eyes looked very tired, like he had been working late at night on an report due early the next day. His plaid cotton sleeves were rolled up, revealing pale yet slightly toned arms, and a number of scars I couldn't fully count. Said arms were crossed over his hidden but faintly visible pecs, showing that he did seem to work out as much as Grimmjow had seemingly done. The tools he seemed to use for the job he had just done were now in one of his large hands – a pair of small clippers and a scalpel, both covered with dried blood, which shocked me deeply._

_After fully absorbing his features I finally spoke, my voice hoarser than thought it would be. "..So the baby is dead?"_

_He nodded grimly. "Yeah, the baby is gone."_

_The reality struck me like a ton of bricks. I originally thought – 'Well it's Aizen's, I don't need it.' But now, the actual reality that someone I had a choice of saving died because of my choice, struck me horribly, and it awoke something inside me. The feeling of murder._

_The emotions were too much. I covered my face, and screamed. I didn't stop until my throat grew sore; and when it did I broke down sobbing. Grimmjow came over and scooped me off the bed princess-style, but not before giving regards to Nnoitra first._

I can't really remember what happened after that. All I know is that I cried for weeks on end, and during those weeks on end, I didn't eat, sleep, or (like I said before), even exchange a word with Grimmjow. Even if I did exchange one "Goodnight" or "Hi", it is still all a blur in my mind now. But, he still stayed there for me. Whenever my sobs would get out of control, he would give me a long hug and tell me, "It's ok." Or , "It's gonna be alright Ichigo." He never complained about how loud I was, how much I was crying, orthat I wasn't even talking to him. He just stayed silent, as if he were mourning along with me. And I became very grateful for that.

I just wish there was some way I could repay him.

~X~

Today we finally found a place to stay. It took a while, but I could tell it would be worth the wait. It wasn't the best, but it was better than sleeping in the same thing we drove in all day.

The place we found was an old abandoned shack, right next to a beautiful beach, and skies with a hint of pollution. The water seemed endless, like it went over the edge of the world. The sands were a ghostly white, accompanying the bright and shining moon quite well. The shack would need a little work if we were going to live there full time, but I think we could manage.

Another thing that bothered me a little was the fact that the city was right next to the beach, about a 5 minute walking distance. It did explain the gas in the night sky though. The road was right above the sandy dunes next to our "home", with cars speeding by at godly rates every minute. It was a sound I was not very used to yet.

I distinctly remember taking my small grocery bag full of supplies out and walking inside the large shack. My legs felt like molding clay. I had stood up recently..or maybe I didn't..I couldn't really remember the last time I stood up.

I didn't say a word to Grimmjow as usual, I just glanced around at the gapping holes in the wall, or the various cracks in the wood, things that needed to be fixed. I was also in search for a place where I could actually crash for the night.

It was then that I noticed a small room partially separated from the shack, about 10 feet wide and 7 feet tall, not that big. I flicked on the small switch and almost gagged at the sight.

Mold and mildew caked the room, telling me this house had been abandoned for longer than I thought. The mirrors and the wall told me that this could have been a bathroom; the small nail clippers and various accessories answered that question. The light in which I had just flicked on a few seconds ago wasn't very bright, it shone dully over the disgusting sight underneath it. It has obviously showcased something better before.

The one thing that oddly stood out though, was the large butcher knife next to the sink, with a long streak of blood on it, leaving a mystery wide open. That could have been the reason as to why this house was abandoned, I might never know anyway.

My instinct suddenly ate its way through my mind, all the way to my central thinking. _I killed my child…I have no reason to live anymore..should I…._ I quickly glanced out the door to see Grimmjow seemingly fixing the car. _I don't remember him saying it needed fixing…_

_At least he isn't looking._

I grabbed the large knife, contemplating whether I should do this or not. _I had to pay for my sins..this must be right._

I quickly sliced my wrist, attracting more crimson than I wanted, and passed out on the spot.

~X~

_Ichigo..Ichigo? Can you hear me, Ichigo?_ A voice spoke ever so clearly in my head, shocking the crap out of my senses.

_What the..hell? Who is this? _I was a little skeptical about talking to myself at first, but it oddly seemed right.

_You will learn in due time Ichigo….You should not have done that. _ The voice sounded like a woman. Not old, but not young either. She seemed around her late 20's or early 30's.

_Done what? Kill myself? I had to..or I would have never forgiven myself….Wait, does this mean I am dead?_ Guilt took over my mind for a split second. If I was dead…what would Grimmjow do?

_No, you are not dead Ichigo. Your boyfriend saved you. _So that's what he did.

_Grimmjow is not my boyfriend! Just a friend…_

_By the way he was acting, it sure seemed like he was your boyfriend. _Is she..mocking me?

…_Whatever. Just tell me who the hell you are. I am already freaked out that I am hearing voices in my head._ I didn't lie.

_I am someone that you never had a chance of getting to know._ …Who is someone I never had a chance to know…

….Wait….

She interrupted my thoughts. _Now hurry and wake up Ichigo…wake up…please…._

Things were getting a bit clearer…but then she suddenly disappeared. Her "existence" vanished into my mind.

"Ichigo…please..wake up…." I faintly heard as I was waking up, and coming back to my own senses.

I groaned, my head throbbing. _….Grimmjow?_ I squinted my eyes open, the bright light above me not helping at all.

"Oh god…you finally woke up…." I turned my head to see a teary Grimmjow gripping onto my clammy hand. He eyes had dark circles under them, and he was as pale as a ghost. I could tell he hadn't slept for a few days.

"Grimm..jow..Where am I…." my voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"We are at the hospital Ichi…you cut yourself.." he said, hesitation in his actions.

"Oh..yeah.." I turned the other way. I couldn't bear to look at him, after all I did to him, how I wouldn't speak to him and now this? I wouldn't have been surprised if he wasn't here when I woke up.

"Why?"

It was that one word opened the flood gates. "I, I'm so sorry Grimmjow.." I managed to choke out.

"I just couldn't live with myself anymore..after I killed the baby…I just couldn't Grimm….everyday I just wanted to kill myself!" My thoughts poured out of my mouth, I just couldn't keep anything to myself anymore, or I really would have died.

I found myself wrapped in his arms, sobbing my eyes out.

He ran his warm hands through my hair, effectively calming me down. I always found that calming, other people running their hands through my hair. "Ichigo…." He calmly withdrawed, just so he could talk eye-to-eye. But, he kept his grip on my shoulders. "What if we….what if we had a child?"

My eyes widened. "W-wha..what are you saying Grimmjow?"

"I am saying that I want a child with you Ichigo." His grip got tighter.

I felt my whole body turn tomato red.

He laughed. "So is that a yes?"

I felt my eyes get full of tears, before the flood gates opened again and I was found in his arms again. "….Thank you Grimmjow.."

~X~

I had permission to leave the hospital the next day. I hadn't lost that much blood, but they made me stay overnight just in case my wounds had opened up again.

We finally made it back to the shack, the same way I remember it. As soon as I left the car and slammed the door Grimmjow scooped me up and took me to the bedroom he had found the day we were looking through the house. He gently placed me down on the bed, and began to fiercely strip his robe off his body. The way his arms took off his clothes, they way he through them on the ground and grinned ever so sexily into my eyes, it entered me into a trance, taking away all the fear I had before, like I always had before I knew I was to have sex.

His muscles, they seemed surreal. They curved perfectly, and were absolutely toned. A few scars also added to the wonderful sight standing before me. They also showed a sign on how rough he was and could be on the bed.

He laughed as he watched me blush in delight. Before I could remark he grabbed my shoulders and slammed our lips together. Our lips parted giving me the opportunity to give a sluttish moan, hopefully making him hard. He grinned at the sight of me moaning underneath him, and began to rip apart my hospital gown, the cloth not even standing a chance against him. A few seconds later both our gowns were entwined with each other on the ground.

"Where were we?" He whispers in a seductive tone.

He grinded his mouth into mine again. I moaned and wrapped my hands around his back, pulling him into me. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him. He shoved a hand down into my boxers, and began to pump my member, forcing another moan to escape my mouth.

"Ah~ fuck yes…Grimmjow…" I moaned lustfully. I watch him peer into my eyes to see them absolutely covered in lust, and in a tight squint. He grins, his teeth shining in the moonlight, making him look like an absolute maniac.

"Do you want it Ichigo? Do you want me?" he whispers into my ear. When I didn't answer after a few seconds he ripped my boxers off and began slapping my ass, not bothering to hold back and leave an imprint.

I moan, loud into the night. He smiles and crushes his lips into my neck, nipping his teeth deep into my skin all the way down to my chest.

"I will take that as a yes." He takes a pillow from under my head and shoves it under my now red ass, elevating my hips to give him easier access. He pushes his thumb barely into my slit, and thrusts his other hand's fingers into my mouth. "Suck them berry!"

I quickly oblige and begin to fully coat the digits with my saliva. I bobbed my head up and down just so I could make sure that I fully coated each digit. I teased him a little by swirling my tongue all over his knuckles before I pulled them out. He gives them a quick glance over to admire my work. He forcefully takes his thumb away from my slit earning a long whine from me. "Shhh~" He moans into my ear. "It's about to get good."

And without warning he shoves a digit into my tight cavern. "Nn!" I moan as he makes his way further and further into my entrance. After exploring for a bit he pushes in another digit. I moan at the pain, but it quickly turns into pleasure as he hits my sweet spot. He notices my struggles and works his way to my chest, as he begins to play with my nipples. He squeezes them until they turn pink and begins to suck on them. I moan in more pleasure, wanting his member in me NOW.

"Ah~ Grimmjow…give me more….." I moan as I begin to buck my hips. Eventually my member collides with his earning me a small grunt. He scissors just a little longer into my tight cavern, until he finally pulls out with a small "Pop" making me whine, missing his long fingers inside me.

I watch him preparing his cock for entrance, admiring at the size, almost about to fuck myself at it size.

He notices my wandering eyes and grins. "How are ya enjoying the sight Ichi?"

I pull him in further into me and moan into his ear " I want that inside of me Grimm…"

He grins again. "If you want it so bad then get on your knees." He commands.

I oblige and flip over, waiting for the penetration. I hear him laugh at the sight and slap my ass hard again, a loud moan escaping my mouth. I didn't even have a second to think about it before he thrusts into my entrance sharply, already making me full from his oversized dick.

"Oh god…yes Grimmjow…so fucking deep Grimmjow…" I moan into the night. He continues to slam into me, getting deeper and deeper which seemed impossible just a few seconds ago. I buck my hips, just waiting to feel the absolute pleasure that was about to take over.

"Shit your so tight Ichi…." He grunts in sync along with my moans. He slams harder and harder, searching for that one spot.

He thrusts once more, and finally reaches my prostrate. I scream out in pleasure. I shift my hips with his thrusts, making our bodies slap together. His thrusts make sure to hit my prostate everytime, turning my moans into loud pants. "Yes Grimmjow yes! Faster…oh god more faster…..more harder Grimmjow!" I moan.

He picks up his pace, now fully ramming into my tight ass, my velvety cavern now fully engulfing his penis not allowing any escape. He wraps his hands around my thighs, squeezing them and digging his nails further into my skin, making me give a loud and lusty moan.

"So full Grimmjow… fuck! Grimmjow I think I'm gonna…" I scream, loud enough for the whole world to hear. My head thrashed as pleasure fully overwhelmed me.

"Shit me too Ichi….come on…cum for me Ichigo!…." He grunts, my walls fully closing over his penis.

My climax hits and I scream, cum flying onto the sheets and onto my stomach, effectively staining both with white liquid.

Grimmjow gives one more thrust before releasing his seed into me, and harshly pulling out of my entrance, following in suit with me and cumming all over both our stomachs.

I fall onto the bed next to him, still high on my sex drive. It takes a few minutes before we can finally control our breathing. He wraps his toned arm around me and whispers into my ear, "How about that?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby : I like, died while I was writing this chapter….multiple times…..also cuz its 3000 words! *that's a lot for me DX*

Ichigo : You will write more chapters like this right?

Grimmjow : I do agree…

Gabby : Haha you will have to wait and see boys :D Until next time!~


	7. Chapter 7 Not Quite a Start Over

~This Life of Mine

GrimmIchi MPreg

Summary: In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi and maybe AizIchi in some parts. Lemons, and Mpreg later on.

Chapter 7 – Not Quite a Start Over

~X~

_2 weeks later_

My stomach hasn't been very settling lately.

And being pregnant once before, I could already tell what was happening, unless I was actually sick.

As soon as I told Grimmjow that I thought we were expecting, he started treating me like I was 9 months pregnant. I am already starting to learn how protective he can be.

But, I told him off, and said we should find a way to make sure. So today, we are going to see another of Grimmjow's friends, something with "Hali", I can't quite remember her name.

Grimmjow said she was like him and Nnoitra, they were all going to go and be in the army as nurses, but Halibel specialized in women needs. (Well so does Nnoitra, but he is a bit weird…in his own way.) She and Grimmjow have apparently been friends ever since Grimmjow had been taken by Gin, so I'm thinking I am going to like her, but then again, I am still not sure if I trust, or even like Nnoitra anyway.

~X~

As we arrived to Halibel's place, I was starting to have a few doubts about coming.

Her "house" was actually located right behind the farm Nnoitra worked in. I saw him raise a hand and nod at me and Grimmjow.

The house was average for houses nowadays, but it looked very fancy. It wasn't made of wood or bricks; it looked to be made of marble. The stone steps in the front made it even look museum-like. What surprised me was, there was only 1 window, and it was at the very bottom of the house, right next to the front door (more like glass entrance). There was also a large garden around the house, filled to the brim with flowers. It brightened the house a bit, but on another hand, it contrasted quite a bit. It was then that I realized that there was no way Halibel lived in this house all by herself, like with Nnoitra and his...barn.

This had to be Gin's house.

I gulped. "Grimm…are you sure we can be here…I feel kind of…intimidated…"

He didn't even get to answer when the large glass door swung open and a very voluptuous woman stepped out.

She, like I had imagined Grimmjow had worn before I had met him, a very short and tattered dress made from scraps of cloth. She was also barefoot, highlighted her seemingly perfect legs even more.

She darted down the steps with her long and glistening legs, and pushed us into the bushes. She glanced at the doorway just in time a man who looked young and old at the same time.

His eyes stayed closed, which kind of scared me a bit. It seemed he was actually able to see the way he "glanced" around the outside porch. I could tell that he "sensed" people around him, but even with his eyes closed, I couldn't see how that was true. And then there was that grin, that seemed to swallow of my emotions, as if he could actually see with me with his mouth. I felt as I looked at him,

I was being strangled by snakes.

I felt a heavy sigh, which sounded like Grimmjow, on my neck. When I turned I saw Grimmjow in the fetal position and the woman rubbing his back. The thought struck me, it wasn't Grimmjow that sighed, it was this woman.

"Grimmjow its ok...he's gone now." She said in a surprisingly quiet voice. She finally calmed Grimmjow down enough for him to lift his head and look around.

"G-god…" He shook his head.

"Grimmjow, are you ok?" I scooched myself next to him and wrapped my skinny arm around him.

"I'm fine Ichi….I just don't like that man…" He smiled at me, surely to reassure me.

"I don't believe I have introduced myself," The young woman pulled herself back into the conversation. "My name is Halibel. I am pleased to meet you, Ichigo."

_She hasn't smiled once._ I thought to myself. _It makes her and this whole place even more intimidating._

I found myself staring before I finally answered. "Oh! Um...nice to meet you too….Grimmjow was telling me you specialize in, uh…women's needs…" I couldn't figure out why I was stammering.

She nodded, again not smiling. "That's right."

"Even though I'm not a woman?"

"You are still "pregnant", well maybe. That's what you're here for today, right?"

I was about to say something back, but I couldn't think of a proper response.

"Anyway, Grimmjow was telling me you wanted to see the baby physically," _How did Grimmjow contact her? _"I can go do that for you in that small shack over there." She pointed to a small shack, located right next to Nnoitra's now seemingly huge barn. 7 feet tall, about 20 feet wide, so small I didn't even notice it as we were driving to the huge mansion-sized house. At least it wasn't as intimidating as the mansion, but it still scared me at the fact that there were quite a few blood stains all over the door. _There is blood here, and Nnoitra's barn, but not on the mansion…_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks for doing this Halibel." Grimmjow said out of the blue.

"It was no problem Grimmjow, you have helped us all quite a bit yourself." She acted as if she were telling a secret she didn't want even me to here.

"_Don't make me remind you about that one time Nnoitra." _Grimmjow's voice echoed inside my head. _What was it that Grimmjow did?_

"Anyway," Halibel broke my thoughts away. "Let's go see your baby Ichigo."

~X~ 

We finally made it to the shack in one piece.

Maneuvering through flowers themselves is pretty easy.

But when you have to maneuver through an army of flowers with thorns in unexpected places, and knowing there is a man that had a face of death living in a house right behind you, it proves to be a challenge of bravery.

Grimmjow made sure to go in front of me so that if there were any thorns he could find them first and get rid of them without me stepping on them.

So it was a huge relief for both me and Grimmjow when we finally reached the shack.

The door with blood didn't beckon us very hard to open it, but Halibel gripped onto it like the blood wasn't even there. It didn't seem fresh, but it was still pretty creepy.

The door swung open with a loud creak. As soon as it did, I covered my face at the sight I saw.

A young woman lay on a small table, the light above her still on. Only her body was covered, with a thin cloth similar to the one I had with Nnoitra, but I could tell she was fully naked. That wasn't the thing that scared me though.

All of the skin on her face wasn't there.

I almost gagged up my small breakfast when I saw her. I was so shocked at the sight I tripped on my feet and fell backwards, only to be caught by Grimmjow.

"W-wha...what the-"I stammered. Grimmjow pulled me back to my feet and tried to get me back to my senses.

Halibel quickly walked in and pushed the table into the dark shadows of the shack. "Sorry about that."

"Wha-what was wrong with her?" My voice came out almost in a scream.

She sighed. "Nothing. I was just…experimenting on her."

I still stood in shock; I knew the sight of that woman would forever be etched into my mind.

"Anyway, come over here and sit on this table, Ichigo. I will set up the ultrasound machine."

I was hesitant for quite a few seconds before I finally caved in and sat on the small table Halibel pulled out from the shadows. The light in the room only shone bright enough to see directly under it, so a lot was in the shadows.

I watched with eyes still wide as Halibel pulled a machine as big from her, again from the shadows. My hands gripped onto the edge of the table, my knuckles a pure white.

She finally set up the machine, flipping a long switch turning the machine on with a loud "Bzzt!" She turned to me. "Go ahead Ichigo, lay down."

I felt my figure shrink. _She's gonna hurt me, she's gonna hurt me._ I thought over and over in my head. The more times I thought it, the more I thought it was true. I mean, if she did that to a woman just as an experiment, what would she do again.

But then my mind fired back my previous thought with a more calming attitude. _It's just an ultrasound machine, you have dealt with them before, you are going to be alright._

"Ichigo." Grimmjow's deep and husky voice broke through my thoughts. My head shot up to see him standing at the door, arms crossed, but not making any eye contact with me at all.

"She isn't going to hurt you. Go ahead and lie down."

I just couldn't argue with him. Somewhere in my mind, even though I didn't want to believe it, I kept thinking that Grimmjow can actually hurt me very much, if I didn't do what he wanted to do.

I mean he has the "respect" from these two people, who I think could beat me up alone without him.

So, I obliged and lay down on the table. I had felt the cold of the metal on my rear end when I sat down on the table a few minutes ago, but now the metal was fully covering the bottom side of my body, sending a long shiver down my spine.

"Lift up your shirt Ichigo." Halibel said. Even though she showed barely any emotions, she looked kind of scary from down below, further proving my theory that she could actually hurt me if she wanted to.

I lifted up my shirt to reveal my seemingly flat stomach, but who knows, it had only been 2 weeks, I could be pregnant, there isn't a way I could be showing yet, right?

Halibel pulled a small instrument from behind the machine, with a cord still making it attached to the machinery. She pulled a half empty bottle of some-toothpaste looking stuff, (I had never learned what it was) and squirted about a fifth of it onto my stomach, around the bottom area. I flinched at how cold it was, not only was the metal on my ass and back making me cold, now the cold "gel" stuff was making it even worse.

Then the instrument met up with my stomach. She held it firmly in her hand as she moved it around the bottom of my stomach. She stared at the screen; I was guessing she was waiting for something to pop up onto it. Finally, the screen turned black, and white pattern-like lines danced across the screen. And, barely evident, right in the furthest right edge of the screen, was a small dot-like object.

I already knew the answer before Halibel said it.

"Congratulations Ichigo, you're pregnant." Still not a smile, but it seemed her eyes were smiling for her.

My face broke out in a wide grin. I knew that this time, I would take care of my child better.

I looked up to see Grimmjow staring in awe at the screen, as if he had just won the lottery. Halibel noticed me staring at him and followed my footsteps. I could see a very small smile creep across her face as she watched him. From that, I knew that the both of them shared a very strong bond.

"How does it feel to know that you're going to be a father Grimmjow?" Halibel said.

"…Amazing." He laughed, the laugh of a proud (almost) father, which I can vaguely remember. I smiled. _I already know he is going to be a great father._

~X~

_3 months later_

My stomach is starting to show a bit now.

About 2 weeks after the visit with Halibel, I finally started to develop a small lump on my abdomen.

Grimmjow is already protecting our child with all of his life.

I can't step 10 steps away from the door without him by my side. He (like in the beginning) is already treating me like I am already 9 months pregnant.

The baby hasn't been kicking yet, but Grimmjow is letting "it" take its time. As long as he knows "it" is alright, he is a happy man.

~X~

_2 months later_

I am quite big now, but not big enough to where I can't move. I have been directed (by Grimmjow) to not get up too often and try to get a lot of rest, and also to nourish myself well. Grimmjow has been visiting Nnoitra daily now for about 3 months, training alongside him so he can become a nurse of some sort.

I don't mind a lot though. I mean, I miss Grimmjow, but I still have the baby to talk to.

Not to mention how excited I was for this afternoon when Grimmjow was to be expected to return.

This afternoon, we were going to visit Halibel again and see the baby's gender, but my inner instincts already tell me it's going to be a boy. But, I wanted to be sure.

So here I am, with nothing to do but rub my slightly enlarged stomach and just have a little chat with my baby "boy".

"Well little one, your daddy won't be getting back for a few more hours…"

I almost jumped on our tattered couch when I felt a tiny kick in the palm of my hand. I laughed nervously at my stomach. "Was that your first kick? Oh my god if only Grimmjow was here…" I slumped back on the couch and continued to rub my stomach with a wide grin on my face. I almost drifted off to sleep when a loud voice interrupted my peace.

_Ichigo._

It was the same voice from a few months ago, but this time, she sounded…younger, about 16 years old, in a sense, considering the fact that I couldn't see her.

…_Yes?_

_Are you happy now?_

It was that one question that would forever be etched into my memories. I began to question myself in my head, was I happy? Now that I had Grimmjow, and the baby on the way?

Why was there something wrong with this?...

I ran my fingers through my long curly orange locks, which I had refused to cut ever since I had met Grimmjow. _I guess so._

_You guess?_

_Ichigo, my was to make you happy..can I still do that?_

And I felt her presence fade away.

Her last sentence didn't make sense to me at all, it left me with a pained expression on my face from too much contemplation. _What did she mean her job..was?_

I contemplated her words for such a long time I fell asleep with them bouncing around inside my head.

~X~ 

I woke up to the sound of keys jangling and someone whistling a very catchy tune.

I strained my eyes open to see Grimmjow closing the door and turning around meeting my eye. He stood aback for a second, as if he were just a little scared from something. "I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?"

"Not necessarily." I said with a smile. Like I said, he had been very worried for me even since we learned about the baby.

"Alright. You ready to go then?" He motioned towards the door.

"Sure." I got up with a slight grunt. One thing I didn't like about pregnancy, getting up with such a pain in the ass.

And we were off to see the gender of the baby.

~X~

In a few months, Halibel hadn't changed a bit.

She has her same long blonde hair, which glistened as much as her legs and smooth, dark tan body. She has some of the weirdest eyelashes, they were the same shade as her hair, and they had the same glisten to them. Her eyes were a misty dark green, which also added to the glisten look. In my opinion, she was still as beautiful as before, and I liked how she didn't change herself at all.

In the same procedure as a few months before, I lay on the table and awaited the cold gel to hit, but this time around, I had no fear.

In the past few months, Halibel and I have been getting to know each other quite a bit, becoming somewhat friends. She (Since she was also a midwife) would come to visit every month to check one me and the baby, but this time to reduce her travel, we came to see her.

I thought about how our friendship has really strengthened as the cold gel hit my stomach, interrupting my thoughts.

She rubbed the gel softly over the growing bulge, which was sticking out a lot more since last month, the last time I saw her.

I looked with anxious eyes at the screen; I had been waiting for this moment for almost half of a year.

My thoughts were finally recognized when the screen popped up, this time with an even bigger baby. I heard Grimmjow's breath suck in, this was only the second time he had seen the baby, since Halibel came to visit me only during the day.

This time, the baby was even larger than before, and wriggling around a lot more. I squinted at the screen to see if I could find the gender anywhere, my eyes met with it as Halibel finally confirmed my thoughts.

"Congratulations you two. It's a boy."

"I knew it." I said with a smile.

Grimmjow ran to me and gave me a hug as Halibel wiped the gel of my stomach.

"God I am so proud of you Ichigo…I love you so much…" He whispered into my ear.

I happily cried into his arms; I know we stayed like that for a very long time.

~X~

_2 months later_

I am on my 7th month now, and I can barely move around a lot anymore. I have been "restricted" (by Grimmjow) to ride in the front seat of the car, I am instead forced to sit in the back like a child, but you know, it is for my safety.

My cravings have been getting worse for about a few months now. For the past few months, I have been craving (like a regular pregnant woman) ice cream with all this weird crap in it (I don't even want to think about it anymore.) But now, I was craving things like cornflakes mixed with chili, and all the other stuff we had located in our house. It was the only thing I could do while Grimmjow was gone, eat and sleep. And also talk to the baby.

It seemed now, that every time I would ask the baby a question, he would respond with a kick to my palm, which always calmed me down. Halibel said that was one weird thing about my pregnancy, it seemed that the baby's kicks were calming me down instead of hurting a lot like other women.

The baby continued to kick my palm as I rubbed him, calming me down, and effectively putting me to sleep.

I jerked awake when I heard the loud screech of a siren outside, but it stopped, and I fell asleep again, not wondering what had happened out there.

~X~ 

Every day was the same. Grimmjow would get home, whistling a new tune every day, and seeing me fast asleep on the couch every day. He would then wake me up gently, ask me if I was hungry, in which case I said no, because I always had a tendency to eat a lot before I fell asleep. He would then carry me (even though I was really pregnant) and put me on our bed in the bedroom. He would say something like he was going to eat something and be right back, to wait for him. So every day, I would fall asleep on the bed, waiting for him to finish eating.

But this time, I just lay there, unable to go to sleep. I had already slept longer than usual today, so today I just continued to rub my belly and stare at our cracked bedroom ceiling. _We need to get that fixed._ Popped into my head.

It was then I realized.

I was super horny.

Just the sight of Grimmjow wanted me to just let myself go with him, and let him ravish me completely.

So I just sat there, with my horny self, and waited for Grimmjow to finish eating.

Now on normal days, Grimmjow would finish eating whatever he was eating, come into the bedroom, and join me in my slumber. We never really talked a lot since he wanted me to get enough sleep; the only time we would really talk was in the morning as I sent him off to Nnoitra's. But today, I could see the surprise in his face as he watched me rub our baby.

"I thought you were asleep." He said in slight disbelief.

"I already slept a lot today. I just wanted to wait for you. Because…" I got up off the bed, walked up to my lover, and wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, "I'm super fucking horny Grimmjow…" I bit his ear to show him how much I wanted it.

He wrapped his arms around my enlarged waist and belly. "But…the baby…"

"Not so hard then." I whispered lustfully into his ear.

"Are you sure?" He warned, pulling me out of our hug, so he could eye-to-eye with me.

"Most certainly…master." I moaned out an answer. I only called him my master when I wanted him to know that I wanted it.

"Oh that's it then…" He finally turned into the Grimmjow I know and love, and he whispered huskily into my ear. He gently pushed me onto the bed and started removing my long white t-shirt, which he bought me since I told him it was too hot to wear any pants, and he certainly liked the thought of that.

"..G-Grimm..." I moaned. It had been a while since I had felt those godly hands on me, and now with the baby inside of me, I wouldn't be able to see their full power. I wrapped an arm around my belly to keep "her" safe.

"God you're so fucking beautiful when you're in heat…" He growled into my ear. I shuddered as his warm breath met my face. "I'm about ready to fuck you senseless baby…."

I moan. "But….not so hard…."

He withdrawed so our eyes could meet. "I know baby."

He seated himself onto the backboard of our bed, and pulled me in closer to him. I was already moaning in heat.

He helped me sit up on top of his lap, and took no time to sink in, not even giving me time to prepare.

I screamed in pleasure. "Ah yes Grimm….I'm already full…." I moaned.

I heard him laugh behind me and hold onto my round stomach. The baby was already kicking a bit from the movement, but as soon as Grimmjow held onto "him", he always calmed down.

Grimmjow continued to fill my velvety entrance. I whined everytime he pushed his huge member inside of me. "So fucking good Grimmjow…I want so much more…"

He gripped onto my stomach tighter. "I know Ichi...but this is the best...we…can…do…" He pushed in even harder as those last words came out of his mouth. "Fuck Ichi you're getting so fucking tight…"

"Oh yes…..come on Grimmjow…harder for me….." I panted as he got even harder and faster. Our bodies slapped together as my climax started to hit. "God Ichi I'm coming…."

"Come on Grimmjow….come for me and the baby….make me full….so full..." I screamed as he hit my sweet spot and white stars flew around my eyes. "Grimmjow!" I felt my release come out, the past 6 almost 7 months of cum came out in only a few seconds.

He grunted as he pushed in one more time, before pulling out with a pop and landing right next to me on the sheets, arm still around my round belly. "He wasn't acting up was he?"

I panted as my breathing was finally getting back to normal. "He was just kicking a little." But I knew he wasn't paying attention to me. He was always playing around with my belly, especially as it started getting bigger (which had only been recently), and more difficult to walk around with. I watched him lovingly gaze at my belly as he rubbed his warm hand around it. I could feel him calm down already.

The baby settled with one more swift kick to Grimmjow's palm before finally calming down, and I imagine falling asleep, with Grimmjow's protection hovering over him.

His warm hand was even calming for me, and before long, I fell asleep with the loving gaze of Grimmjow on both me and our baby.

~X~

The obnoxious sounds of sirens filled the streets, the lights shining ever so brightly in our bedroom window.

I groaned awake. I heard Grimmjow "Shh.." from behind my back. I turned around to see him already awake and walk to the window, pulling the curtains open.

_When did he get up?_ I thought lazily.

I slowly got up with a groan, the pain from our sex and the baby leaning really far back hurt as I got up off the creaking bed. I walked with both hands on my back to Grimmjow staring out the window in squinted eyes.

An ambulance was carrying an injured…man it looked like. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, especially on his arm. I squinted to look at it, it seemed to be the body part which was bleeding the most.

It looked as if someone were using a knife and carving an image onto his upper arm. I couldn't tell what the image was depicting, but it looked like some sort of pattern.

I watched as the ambulance carried him away, sirens blaring away, and pull out into the city.

"There was another ambulance earlier today, but I didn't see what happened." I informed Grimmjow.

He didn't answer. He had a look of confusion, and horror on his face.

"Grimmjow? Let's go to bed." I wrapped my arms around his back, the other one still gripping onto my back.

"Alright." He voice came out quieter than I thought it would.

We both sinked back into bed, and fell asleep, even though Grimmjow had to get up in a few hours.

I couldn't go to sleep thinking I had seen that pattern before.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Gabby: I know, a crappy way to end a chapter, but I didn't want y'all to wait anymore *shuffles nervously*and considering the fact this time the chapter is 4,600 words! *dies* I couldn't stop thinking as I was typing this chapter – No humor… I was rereading my notes I typed for this story and I can't find a spot to put any in *faints* Anyways, I wanted to make this chapter a bit scary (did it work?) for Halloween since it's coming up (Happy Halloween everyone!) and since the only song I listened to was "Michael Jackson – Thriller" The whole time I was typing this (just imagine how many times that is…) And yes, sorry for all the time skips! I just couldn't help myself when I knew I was going to type a preggy Ichi this chapter X3

Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter, I am going to try and update a little earlier next time

(Both Grimmjow and Ichigo are sleeping so I didn't want to disturb them XD)


	8. Chapter 8 In the Shadows

~This Life of Mine

GrimmIchi MPreg

Summary: In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi and maybe AizIchi in some parts. Lemons and Mpreg later on.

_Italic – Ichigo's thoughts_

A few words of pre-caution ~ Ichigo cries a lot in this chapter, there _is _a birth scene in this chapter, and there is some pretty bad language. Some fluff as well, though it doesn't last for very long.

Chapter 8 – In the Shadows…

~X~

_1 month later_

_8 months into Ichigo's pregnancy._

The incident that happened last month wasn't the last.

Many more accidents began to occur all over the city. It was becoming normal to see an ambulance outside on the streets, sirens blazing. What occurred to me after another week of the incidents, was how close to our house they were. It could have been a coincidence, maybe we just lived in a bad part of town.

I often told Grimmjow this, but every time he would say that we have no choice but to live in this run down house, with the only upside was we didn't have to pay for it.

So here I was, waiting for Grimmjow to come home, and talking with my baby boy about everything I wanted my little one to know, but occasionally I would mention the strange events that had been occurring in the city. The large rocking chair helped in soothing us both.

"Little one, this world won't be very fair to you, like it hasn't been to me." I would usually start off with this. But every day, I would talk about other things my baby would need to know, though he probably couldn't understand.

"Like how some people might be rude to you, no one likes that. But people only do it to make themselves feel better. I am going to make sure you never feel like that baby." I rubbed my belly as I laughed. "Neither will your very strong daddy."

I felt the smile run off my face when I said strong. I had no idea how strong Grimmjow was, but considering how scared Nnoitra was of him, and how compliant Halibel was with him, he must have done something they will forever be indebted in.

_What could a person do to make them indebted in them forever?_ I asked myself.

I held my fingers out to count. Well, someone can lend someone money…_There's one._ That person could help them with a problem they need solving…_There's two._

_That person could kill another person for someone_.

I almost jumped fully off the chair when I heard that mysterious voice again in my head again.

_What?_ I mentally called out to the voice.

_I said that person could kill another person for someone._ She said in a matter-of-fact voice. It seemed like from last time, her voice got even older. Now it sounds more experienced, like the voice of a 30 reaching 40 year old woman.

_What the hell are you talking about? Grimmjow would never kill anyone!_ I screamed at her.

And she left, her presence fading away to the darkness of my mind.

Her presence always seemed to shake me up after she left. Especially since I always took everything she said into consideration. Though now, I was skeptical.

I looked at the small clock we had found on the side of the road, now on our living room wall. It wasn't the most dependable clock in the world, it often spun out of control, or stopped moving at all, though after all of that it would spin to a "random" time and start moving smoothly. Now it read, 5:30 PM. I groaned, knowing I still had an hour before Grimmjow got home.

Like Grimmjow would say – I always need to get as much rest as I need. So I slowly swung my swollen ankles onto the ripped couch, waiting for sleep to pay me a visit.

~X~

I was woken up by the sound of a door closing its hinges.

I knew already it was Grimmjow, but I pretended to stay asleep, checking to see what he would do.

I didn't suspect that he would tackle me in my sleep.

Of course, it wasn't rough tackling; he was tickling my rib-cages with his talented fingers.

I woke with a hoarse laugh. "Hahaha Grimmjow…stop it! That tickles!" I giggled, laughing when I saw the wild grin on his face.

"I will stop if you come outside…" He held his bent fingers out as a warning.

"Oh fine!" I pretended to pout. Slowly I sat up and waddled to the front door, swinging it open. The cool air ran inside, sending a quick shiver down my spine, I had not expected it to be this cold already.

"There, I'm outside." I said in a monotone voice, throwing a foot out into the chilly air.

Grimmjow hung his head in disappointment. "That's not what I meant!" He slowly took the few steps that separated us both, the floor creaking underneath all of our weight combined. He calmly shut the door behind him, leaving us out in the windy air.

The pain in my ankles saw to it that I sat on the small rickety lawn chair we had on the porch. "What is it Grimmjow?" I asked while rubbing my reddened ankles.

He came over to me, leaned down to my level, and cradled my face; his hands were warm, sending a now soothing chill down my spine. "Ichigo Kurosaki…you know I love you, right?"

I nodded, with unease in my gesture. Probably to the whole world, it was obvious what he was doing, but to me, I never had experience with this kind of stuff.

"You are the most beautiful thing to come into my life." He continued. "You are sexy with and without a pregnant stomach, you know how to take a joke, and you know when I always feel down. You are the ideal person I had always had in my mind. And I always want you in my life." He took a deep breath. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" 

He reached into his jean pocket, and pulled out a small velvety box. Upon opening it, a beautiful diamond ring met my eyes, its sparkle shining into my eyes. "Will you marry me?"

I nodded, tears now running down my face. I nodded faster, this time with my answer, though it was perfectly clear. "Yes! Oh god I love you." I pulled him into a teary hug and quick kiss.

Staring at the ring's beauty, the thought of cost quickly came into my mind. "Grimmjow, how in the world did you get this?" I asked, though my tone didn't match the silly smiled expression I had on my face.

"I finally made enough money to buy you a ring; I had actually wanted to propose a little sooner." My now fiancée blushed, glancing away while running his hand through his tangled hair.

Giggling at his own expression, I pulled Grimmjow into a hug once more, though I had now controlled the tears that were now replaced with a silly grin.

Grimmjow grabbed me from the chair's feeble grasp, carrying me bride-style.

We slowly made our way into the bedroom, where we shut our door, not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

~X~

I watched as the scenery outside of our little house seemed to melt away, turning the sky a midnight black and the waters a misty blue. The moon hauntingly watched the whole scene unfold from above, glancing this way and that, until it had its fill and stayed motionless in the crisp air. Then 2 headlights ran into the scene, thus concluding Grimmjow had arrived home. I ran (otherwise known as waddled) to the door; I had been waiting for him all day.

Even though the baby was due in only a few weeks, we still hadn't gotten the crib yet, but today we were going to go and get one, now that we had raised (from Nnoitra, since he paid Grimmjow to do his dirty work for him) enough money. And especially since Grimmjow bought me the ring.

"Are you sure you want to come with me, Ichigo?" Grimmjow called from the cracked-open car door.

I nodded from the house door, a grin evident on my face. I couldn't contain my happiness knowing we were actually going to go buy stuff for the baby.

Quickly waddling to the car door in my long maternity dress and light jacket, I sat my enlarged waist into the seat, and finally buckled inside.

We zoomed off into the night's own sunset, the darkness following us into the bright lights of the city.

~X~

The lights of the city almost blinded me, compared to the darkness of our little home, it seemed like the whole sun was contained inside this one little city. Both Grimmjow and I had to block some of the lights with our hands just to glance around. Our wandering eyes finally settled on a small baby store, right in the corner of town.

I was skeptical, there weren't any stores near it by a few seconds, and it was surrounded by dark alleyways, leading to nothingness. I gripped onto Grimmjow's arm. "Grimmjow, are you sure that is the one?"

He nodded, a skeptical look on his face as well. "Yeah, it's the only one with a really cheap crib." He noticed the worried expression on my face. "It's ok Ichigo; I will be right next to you. No one will hurt you."

_Not even you?_

I gasped out my own thought. _Why the hell did I just think that…_I shook both of the thoughts away as the tiny store got closer and closer, and we finally halted to a stop.

Up close, the shop looked a lot like Halibel's place. It had a "shack" vibe vibrating off it, with a little "old" peeking through. It had a very high ceiling, and only one window, at the very top of the building, which was obviously the manager's room. It had long, winding steps leading up to it, some which I thought couldn't possibly hold up my weight. A long sign was hanging by its hinges at the very top right next to the black window, which read – FAMILY NEEDS. Personally it didn't seem very family-friendly. First of all, there were no lights on.

I squeezed onto Grimmjow's hand, sweat coming from both. I opened my mouth to tell Grimmjow how bad of an idea this was, when he pulled me onto the steps, and ran up. I removed my hand from his grip so I wouldn't have to run with him. He waited at the top of the rickety steps as I walked up the steps. I was almost out of breath when I reached the top, my nerves at its peak.

He held onto my growing waist with one strong arm, and slammed on the wooden door. Both of us were surprised to see the door swing open, as if a ghost opened it. I motioned for Grimmjow to go first, I didn't want to step into the darkness alone.

He cautiously took a few steps in, the darkness inhaling him into its mouth. I gulped before I slowly waddled a step, ready to embrace the darkness, when someone from behind pulled me back and I almost lost my balance. A hand clasped onto my mouth, effectively shutting up my screams. Another hand from behind me slammed the door shut, separating me from Grimmjow.

"Ichigo?" I heard Grimmjow from behind the door. He banged on the door with quick fists.

I felt tears run down my face, the fear of Grimmjow dying in his detainment, and my death from these sinister people creeped into my mind. I bit down harshly onto my captor's hand, making "him" screech with pain. "Grimmjow, help me!" I screamed when my mouth was finally freed, though my captor still had "his" arm around my neck.

It was then the hand that had recently shut the store door pulled out a lock and a key, locking Grimmjow inside the dark store.

"The hell is going on? Get me the hell out of here!" Grimmjow yelled past the wood.

My fear was growing by the second; the tears were now coming out in buckets. "Get him out of there!" I screamed, almost to the level of a screech.

I heard multiple people from behind laugh, giggle, chuckle, everything. I turned a degree from my captor's grasp.

Behind me were 3 young people, teenagers it looked like. They had grins on their young faces. Though, they couldn't be any younger than me. I was surprised to see it was a woman holding on to me. There was one last person in the gang of one woman and two men; it looked like a girl of my age, but way shorter. She had…raven black hair. It covered her face completely. It had no evident style, it just seemed like a mess of purple and black that stuck in many odd ways. I didn't think much of it at first, even though she reminded me of someone who was very dear to me.

It was then I laid my teary eyes on the mark on their arms.

It was identical to the mark the man from last week had carved onto his arm. My eyes widened when I noticed it wasn't a tattoo, it was a scar. A very old scar, that looked like it had been…carved onto their arms. No tattoo needle could do that.

"Who the hell are you people?" I growled, tears still running down my face. I tried wiping away the tears, to show how much I meant business.

Finally, the young girl with purple hair in the back of the group looked up, her round midnight purple eyes shone with the saddest of tears. "Ichigo…" her surprisingly mature but all too familiar voice finally got me to reminisce.

Rukia?

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" I whispered, though I knew the other teenagers could still hear me. "You have to help me Rukia, please…" I pleaded, new tears falling down onto the rickety wooden floor.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo…I can't."

The rest of the teenagers all laughed again in sync. "Looks like Ichigo finally realized who was leading The Hambrientos*." The young woman who currently had a hold on me snickered.

I gasped sharply. _The Hambrientos?_

They were Aizen's little gang of teenagers and people he could trust in doing his dirty work.

They were the people who took children away from their widowed parents. The only memory I have of my childhood was meeting them as soon as I made it to Aizen's house. I remember the fright I had at the sight of them.

Or course, being one of Aizen's slaves, I had already heard of them. But since Aizen didn't trust me he decided not to put me into the gang. Aizen often got rid of members, switching them with other possible candidates so he could have a new fresh gang. All I knew about them personally was that they were lead mostly by Aizen. I had also heard he had a back-up, but I never knew who it was.

"B-but…Aizen-" I stammered.

"Aizen is a piece of shit. He can go rot in hell for all we care. He was never really our leader, only Rukia over here really ordered us. But she has her own flaws." She sneered at my now sobbing "friend."

"Rukia…how could you? I thought I could trust you, but you were on his side all along!" My voice wasn't quite a scream yet.

"I am so sorry Ichigo…I had too…Aizen…he was going to hurt you himself…I couldn't let that happen…"

"So you are going to hurt me instead?" Now it was a scream.

"Shut up, she aint going to hurt you. She doesn't have the guts, one of her horrible flaws." The woman pulled me up by my light jacket's collar. "But we are."

She let go of me, pushing me into the door head first. I groaned at the sudden pain, sliding down into the ground. I held myself up with my two hands.

The woman sneered at my face. "Look how pathetic he looks now. Can't believe he didn't know who we are." She pulled me up by the rim of my shirt. "Get up you worthless piece of shit!" She spat into my face, the warm liquid running down my cheek.

"Ichigo! Stop hurting him!" Grimmjow yelled from inside the store. It seemed he was now fully ramming into the door, though he couldn't get very far now that I was leaning against it.

It must be tearing him apart, knowing I was being hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Shut up, you have no say in this!" The woman yelled back at Grimmjow.

She kicked my chest, effectively making me cough up a lot of blood. I wrapped my arms around my belly; I didn't care if I was hurt, as long as the baby was ok.

"God damn son of a bitch had it coming!" The woman screamed into my face. "How could you be so damn selfish?"

"What the hell are you talking about…" I murmured, the blood made it hard to breathe, let alone talk.

"You already know, don't pretend you can't remember! It was you that left Lord Aizen, you left him to fend for himself! You will pay for what you did to him, to us!" She took a deep breath before she continued.

"What do you think this world is like? You think it's all gonna go smooth for you now that you have "suffered" enough? There is no end to suffering. We all have unlimited access to making someone suffer! Some people take advantage of that, and use it to their heart's content. Every crime committed has suffering, every relationship has suffering, and every single life has suffering. No one can escape it, no matter how far away they go. Others decide to keep it bottled inside, which eventually kills them in the end. They keep all the sins and actions they would have done if they had let go inside, causing them to eventually go insane. We all die because of this suffering. So why do the cowardly keep all the suffering they can do inside until the end, where it terrorizes them the most? They want to stay sane! But are we all really sane? The best of lovers will eventually separate, because the woman might have grown insane from her boyfriend's antics. A great mother and daughter relationship will end up sour after a few bad words, because the daughter grew insane from the mother's nagging. And the worst, the relationship of a mother and her newborn child filled with hope, ripped apart."

She pulled me up by my shirt, and spat into my face once more. "You deserve this." She pushed me onto the edge of the stairway. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to do.

"Oh god no…please…" I tried to break free of her iron grip, but she wouldn't let me budge.

I caught a quick glimpse of Rukia in the corner of the patio, covering her face with her reddened hands, sobs coming out on gasps.

"Remember this Ichigo – The Hambrientos will always find you. Don't think you can escape all of us. Now that our numbers are increasing, we have a bigger chance of finding out more about you. Let this be a lesson." The woman laughed harshly.

Her hands released their grasp on me, pushing me down onto the stairway headfirst. My first instinct was to protect the baby, my arms wrapping themselves over the bulge. Though, my grip faltered when my frame finally hit stairs, pain rebounding throughout my body. I quickly found a way to place my footing on at least one of the stairs. My ankle twisted so I could pull of this feat, effectively snapping it. I screamed in pain. I finally found the grip I needed; I pulled myself up, clutching onto the baby with all the strength I had left. Though as I found my grip it saw to it that my back had to slam into the rough stairway. I almost screamed again in pain when I felt water begin to pour out of me, staining the wood stairway. I gasped when I saw blood mix with the water.

"Ichigo!" I heard Grimmjow scream my name from behind the door as I gripped onto the stairway, my nails digging into the wood.

I tried to sit up, but moaned in pain when I felt a wave of pain run down my back, and more water flow out of my area. I screamed as a contraction hit me, the pain overwhelmed me into the fetal position.

The group of teenagers laughed. "Have fun Ichigo!" I turned, my eyes saw them pull Rukia up, and begin to beat her up as well.

"You were a horrible boss as well though Rukia, why don't you go and join your best buddy down the steps?" The all snickered at the tiny figure wriggling in her grip.

"No stop- I am going to report all of you to Aizen!" Her voice raised into a screech.

They didn't even reply as the woman let go of her, pushing her down the steps with more force than with me.

She screamed as she hit every step, hitting each one with more force than the last. As she passed me I heard the snap of a large bone, I concluding by the way she tried to hold onto her neck that it was her neck bone. She fell the last few with a little blood on her patched clothes, before she stopped, motionless at the bottom of the steps.

"Rukia!" The screams and tears fell so fast. I tried to sit up, to run to her, to see if she was ok, but the baby was saying otherwise.

"Have fun with the rest of your life you two!" The teenagers all screamed and laughed, before jumping into the dark abyss of the alley, and running to who knows where.

I groaned as I felt the baby get lower and lower, until I could feel its head almost begin to crown.

I felt as if my whole world almost fell to a halt. The baby I was dying to meet might be already dead before I met them. My lover, my future husband, the one I cared for so much, was locked inside a dark room, probably dying inside for not saving me. And my best friend, who not only betrayed me, but was now lying possibly dead on the bottom of a wooden stairway, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't do anything to save any of the three. The pain wasn't helping either. I howled into the night, into the shadows. I cried at my helplessness. I cried, at the sight of my best friend dead or possibly dying. I cried at the feeling that my little baby who hasn't lived a minute of their life was possibly dead as well. I cried, at the thought that Grimmjow would probably never make it out of the abandoned shop.

The sound of someone kicking a wooden door then echoed throughout the whole of the city. I glanced up to see the door blow to bits and Grimmjow escape the darkness' grasp. He stepped out into the light to see me, covered in blood and bruises, screaming in pain. "Oh god, Ichigo!" He ran down the wooden steps and pulled me into the sitting position. I was leaned against the alley walls, blood and water flowing everywhere. He ran back to get Rukia, her breathing coming out every few seconds.

"Grimmjow, the baby…Rukia…" I panted.

Grimmjow ruffled his hair, panic spread all over his face. "God it wasn't supposed to be like this…it wasn't…" He kept repeating to himself.

"Grimmjow…I know we can…do this…" I panted, trying to encourage Grimmjow even though it felt like I was the one in need of the encouragement myself.

His hair was ruffled into a horrible mess of blue. "I can't… I can't knowing that those horrible pieces of shit are still out there…" he slowly stood up. I could never understand why, but his face, his expression was just screaming insanity. "Wait here. Don't have the baby."

He sprinted into the dark alleyway. "Grimmjow!" I screamed as his figure turned a corner, the streetlight illuminating his insane face. His blood-shot eyes and tangled blue hair disappeared, leaving me alone with two people who could be dead any moment.

I felt alone, though I was quite used to the feeling. I screamed as another contraction hit my nerves, the pain vibrating through my body. I used both of my sweaty palms to push up from the concrete of the streets, trying to push this baby out. My face scrunched from the horrible pain that ran straight through my back.

_Is it supposed to be this hard?_ I wondered to myself, I couldn't feel the baby get any lower.

I groaned, the pain made it feel like I was being ripped inside out.

"Ichi…go…you can do it…" the voice of my friend stopped the pain for a split second.

I turned to see her leaning against the long streetlight. Her eyes looked so tired, but they still shone, which stood out from the paleness of her skin, from the loss of so much blood. Though she lost a lot of blood at the bottom of the stairway, she was still pouring out so much. I teared up at the sight of her in pain. But, she just smiled. I wailed into her fragile arms. "You can't die Rukia…you can't!" I screamed into her cold arms. She slowly wrapped her short, fragile arms around my swollen figure. The gesture moved me even more into tears.

"You can…do it…I believe in you…Ichigo…" She slowly let go of me so I could effectively push the baby out against the wall. I gripped onto her hand lightly, but not enough to hurt her anymore.

"I'm fine Ichigo…it doesn't hurt, anymore…" She finally gasped out.

"I am here for you Rukia…" I panted through the contraction pain.

"The same…for you…" She murmured.

I began to push again, the baby's head finally making its way out. My thoughts came rushing back in,

What if the baby is dead?

What if those teenagers killed the baby? What if Grimmjow left me because the baby died? What if I am a failure of a mother…again?

It's hard to realize that all of these questions could be true. If they were, I wouldn't know what to do at all, I wouldn't have anyone to go to, anyone to trust.

The thought scared me so much I started to sob. "Rukia…I think the baby…is dead…" I wailed.

Rukia's grip faltered a little, her hand turning into ice under my hand. My tightened eyes shot open when I felt her slowly turn freezing. I turned and saw her slowly close her beautiful eyes.

"Ichigo…I will always…be here…just…stay…strong…" Her eyes finally shut, and her breathing stopped. My eyes widened as the last breath escaped from her blue lips.

"Rukia…no..! Rukia! You can't go Rukia…you have to stay here for me!" I clutched onto her tiny figure, the tears escaping from my face mixed with the blood all over her body. Her body turned into a block of ice, sending a shiver along with hiccups down my spine.

The sobs got worse as I felt the baby's shoulder push through my tightened entrance, the pain of the large object caused a sharp groan to escape my lips.

I slowly peered over my obstructing belly to see if I could catch a glimpse of my baby. My body stiffened as I saw the matter that was coming out of _my_ body.

Bubbles of mucus slowly circulated in the pool of blood which was still coming out on buckets out of my entrance. The long umbilical cord that I knew would come out soon was wrapped tightly around the baby's neck. The baby's face was upside down, looking onto the concrete.

I maneuvered my fingers through the cord, trying to find a way to loosen its bind. It wouldn't budge. I groaned with disappointment, slumping back onto the cold building wall.

I couldn't hear him breath. Or for that matter move.

I winced in pain, both the physical pain of pushing the baby with only my willpower, and the mental pain that this very baby that I was pushing out was indeed dead.

I gasped when the sudden urge to push came back.

My insides started to "rip" again when I felt another contraction, worse this time. "Fucking hurts…!" I groaned in pain.

I bore down once more, the baby's shoulder peeking out. My breathing got worse and worse each time, snorting out every time I pushed.

I felt my fingernails dig into the concrete of the street, effectively breaking of chunks and also ripping some of my nails off. The newly appointed ring on my slender finger collided with the pavement, marking multiple white and silver streaks.

I slumped back onto the street wall, ready to give up. "I can't…I can't do it anymore…!" I started to cry again, by now I was almost fully sure I was pushing out a dead baby.

I could at least let Grimmjow see the baby, at least, when he came back, if ever. So, I bore down once more, grunting as the baby ripped open my walls, the other side of the shoulder poking out. I kept pushing until I felt the feet finally fall free, and the baby escaped from my grasp.

I panted, my lungs feeling as if they were about to break down into complete exhaustion and collapse.

My arms instinctively grabbed for the limp baby, pulling him up onto my chest to get a closer look at him.

He was dead.

His little face wasn't scrunched up into a cute baby pout anymore, now it was relaxed, calm, like he was in a trance. The blood around his little body wasn't a bright red like the blood on the floor. And, he was as cold as Rukia.

The sight sent me into a horrible trance. I clutched the baby to my chest, my body stiffened, my eyes widened. Shaking, I let myself pretend this was all just a dream, I would wake up on the torn couch with the baby still safe inside of me. The pretending stopped when the actual reality of the whole incident came crashing down on top of me, how I would never meet my baby boy.

"NOO!" Though I had already suspected the truth, and even as it became a reality, I still felt the horrible pain of loss. I screamed to the whole world. Holding my dead baby close, I slumped into Rukia's lifeless arms, crying for the two people I had always cared for, wanted for a long time in my life. And now…they were dead.

I found myself sobbing into Rukia's cold chest, calling out her name, calling for my baby to alive. That, both would be alive, and this was all still just a dream.

Grimmjow's life presence reminded me that there was someone in this world that I cared for, and was still alive.

I looked up to see him panting as if he ran a grueling marathon, both of his hands clasped to his knees. But it was what was on those hands that worried me.

Both were covered in blood, and…long hair that looked identical to that of the young woman's.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

~X~

*The Hambrientos-means The "Hungry" in Spanish

Rukia died from internal bleeding in case you all were wondering. The broken bones in her back, neck, and ribs punctured her internal organs, causing the bleeding. The bones also broke through her skin, which caused the _external_ bleeding.

The baby died when Ichigo slammed his back into the stairs. It jumbled the baby too much. The cord around the baby was somehow pulled too much causing it to pull tightly around the baby's neck, strangling it. It most likely would have been a stillborn either way. The beatings Ichigo endured also caused injury to the baby, even though Ichigo tried to shield him.

And if you were wondering how in the world The Hambrientos found out Grimmjow and Ichigo were going to be at the Family Needs Store, you will know next chapter, along with some other deductions.

_Next Chapter – Grimmjow pulls out the deductions? And what is his reaction to the baby?_


	9. Chapter 9 In the Light

~This Life of Mine

GrimmIchi MPreg

Summary: In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi and maybe AizIchi in some parts. Lemons and Mpreg later on.

_Italic this time means Ichigo is dreaming_

A few warnings – A bit of OOC, and there is a hint of what Aizen did to Ichigo as a child, but not a lot.

I guess I kind of spoiled it from that comment, but guess who is back~

AN: This chapter was also hard to write, but in a different way. Though I think every one of you will probably hate me after reading this chapter….so read with precaution.

Chapter 9 – In the Light…

~X~

"G-Grimmjow?" My voice trembled.

Said man slowly unbent his spine, and met with probably the worst sight of his life. His fiancée and child they had wanted together, absolutely covered in blood, and one wasn't even moving.

"W-wh…" It wasn't a surprise to see him faint before my eyes.

Before I knew it I was crawling to his side, just so I could get a closer look at the hair on his arms. The blood acted as a sort of glue, making the beautiful long hair stick to it like a fly in a trap. Pulling one hair off, I finally deducted it looked exactly like the woman who had just beaten me up…and killed our child.

My eyes widened as I realized what Grimmjow had done.

"Oh god…" I quickly shook the hair off of my hand, though the scent of blood stayed.

Finally teal eyes creeped open. He slowly met his eyes with my wet ones. When they met, my eyes spoke for themselves.

"Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow…what did you do?"

He sat up, but wouldn't keep eye contact. Looking away, he answered in an almost silent tone. "I killed them."

"They didn't deserve to live Ichigo. They had to die. They killed our baby…and it was them that who took me away from my parents…

I can't believe I used to be a part of them…"

I barely heard the last part, for I covered my ears, trying to block out his words.

_Grimmjow would never kill anyone!_

_I know him!_

_We do owe you one Grimmjow…_

_Don't forget what I did for you Nnoitra._

"No…no! You…"I felt my heart skip a beat, the blood pumping through it shot like bullets. As I began to push Grimmjow off my lap and begin to stand, I tripped on the baby's crumpled umbilical cord, as I fell headfirst into cold cement ground.

~X~

Lost in mental and physical pain, I dreamed. Though I had no idea where I was.

We are holding hands. Smiles all around. Backs turned from my vision. There is a young child, a boy, holding the hand of his supposed father, Grimmjow. The me inside my dream turns around, and I see I am expecting another one. Grimmjow apparently can't wait. Neither can I. We walk deeper into the bright sunshine. The life I had always wanted.

Then we are at home. Instead of smiles, tears and sadness is evident in everyone. He is there still, but standing over a dead body. Blood, everywhere. The tears wouldn't stop, though we all know this had to happen every day. The life I got.

"I had too…" he says. His own tears fall to the ground.

…

I woke with a slight grogginess and a dull ache behind my eyes. Hints of my dream were still evident in my memory, though they were fading away fast. Though they were just dreams, it was true that it was the life I had wanted, the life I had always craved for. Yet, I still received Grimmjow, and though I was blessed to be with him, he still had killed someone, which wasn't exactly "sitting pretty" with me. Though, I had intentionally killed someone myself.

It took a few seconds to realize we weren't at home.

The bright lights and dullness of the wallpaper in the room already told me where I was.

The exact hospital I was at almost 2 years ago, when I had fainted at that bastard Aizen's house. When I finally made the decision to kill my baby.

"Hey."

That one word snapped me out of my reminiscing.

I turned to see the tired face of my fiancée.

"You passed out from an anxiety attack. I managed to find a doctor afterwards. You've been asleep for 2 days." He stated these facts like a machine, his voice becoming monotone. His face even read monotone. His bloodshot eyes kept their gaze at the ground, whilst his once teal now darkened blue hair stuck out in every angle. His deadpan face didn't add to the mood either.

He slowly stood up and walked to my bed, the sounds of his shoes echoed, even in the hustle of the hospital.

"I used to be a part of that fucked up group. I thought, if I became a part of them, I could finally have a place where I belonged. I most certainly didn't belong with Ichimaru, who always pushed me away, though I was his own slave. He treated me like an abusive father, though, every time I tried to leave, he always punished me, but like in a childish way, never like the way Aizen had treated you. I was always told to stay, just to be there.

Then his spoiled bitch of a wife Matsumoto. She always treated me like a dog. She even kicked me out of the house sometimes, just like a dog.

Having that kind of childhood, and barely remembering your parents…it changed me.

I wanted to have something, someone, to look up too. To belong with. To just, know that there would be someone who cared for me in the long run.

Once I figured I had immense fighting skills, I decided to become a hit man."

He paused just long enough for me to sink everything in.

"So I sought out for a group, anyone who wanted someone killed. Though I didn't have to look for long; I had overheard Ichimaru talking to his friend Aizen about his group, the Hambrientos.

They allowed me as soon as I showed off my skills.

The first person I ever killed was a woman. Her name was Masaki Kurosaki."

Though the name sounded familiar, I shook it away, not even bothering to pull back a memory that was so far away.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo." He finally showed emotions. Gripping onto the rounded edge of the bed, his head slowly sunk into shame, and a tear fell down his scrunched face.

"I h-had..no idea that they would be there. I thought, as soon as I quit the group, they would leave me alone. I never thought…they would go this far…!" By the time he had finished, his voice had already crept into a yell.

The feelings of seeing my dead baby came back in a rush. Letting my own tears fall, I offered my hand to Grimmjow.

His head slowly looked up, our gazes locking. Both of our eyes began to water, as we pulled each other into a comforting hug.

We held each other for a few minutes, before Grimmjow withdrawed, and sat back down onto his standard-ized chair. He forcefully wiped away the rest of his tears, before he met my gaze again.

"Ichigo…" The deadpan look reappeared onto his face again.

"Yeah?" I realized I had not drunk anything for about a day, making my voice crack with every syllable.

"The doctor, she came in and brought this." He pulled a small, blue medicine bottle from behind his back.

My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

"It's Euphoria, Ichigo. The doctor wants you to take it, but…" He hesitated for a second before continuing. "You will forget everything in your past."

Euphoria had become the new craze around town for quite a while. It took away past pain, but you had to give up the memories of your past with it. It was aptly named; the drug seemed to give everyone who took it an "Euphoria", as it also gave your happiness a boost. If you had taken too much, the drug would send you into overdose and you would go crazy, but with happiness.

I was very familiar with the drug. Aizen made his wife Hinamori take it every day so that she would continue her love for him, and forget the fact that he repeatedly raped her in the past, which was how they got their 2 children. But since she had forgotten all about it, she thinks her children are adopted. She has taken the drug so often that she is always smiling, or laughing, even in bad matters. Her own family kicked her out of the house, firstly because she had already 2 children and a husband at a very young age, and secondly because of the way she acted. She often went into overdose afterwards, because of the pain of losing her family so much hurt, she took the pill every few minutes, which was not recommended.

It finally sunk in the actual risk of the situation. If I didn't take the drug, the anxiety attacks will probably occur more often, but I will remember Grimmjow. If I did take the drug, the attacks would stop, but I would forget Grimmjow…and Aizen.

Swallowing, I reached my decision. "Give me the bottle Grimmjow."

~X~

I woke with a groan, pain shooting throughout my brain. Looking up, I saw a bright light, and a man with wild blue hair. Though I have no idea why, I screamed, and covered my face away from my captor.

"Ichigo! It's me, Grimmjow!" The man placed a warm hand onto my cold hands. "Please, look at me." His tone seemed, so soft.

Hesitantly, I removed both of my now shaking hands away from my face, and met face to face with this "Grimmjow".

My eyes didn't seem to be mistaken. His hair was indeed a bright shade of blue, along with his eyes. Those eyes…they were so capturing.

I felt like I fell in love with this man at first glance.

"Grimm…jow?" The name sounded so foreign, yet so familiar.

He smiled, which made me more entranced into him. "Yeah, Grimmjow. I'm your fiancée."

Though my expression was calm before, I felt my eyes widen at the word "fiancée".

"What? But, I just met you…" A surge of pain shot through my head. I felt as if, I were trying to remember something.

"We got engaged in the past. See?" He held up one of my clammy hands, and I was surprised to see a ring attached to one of my fingers.

"But…I don't…remember…and why are we in a hospital?" I gently pulled my hand away from his grasp, and started to finger the ring.

"You're…just hurt a little. And, you're taking a drug right now that made you forget your past, Ichigo. It's called Euphoria." He held up a small blue bottle, with the word "Euphoria" written on it in bright letters.

"Euphoria?" Even that name sounded foreign as well. I was beginning to think even my name, which I know he said it before but already forgotten, would be foreign as well.

"That's right. You just took it a few seconds ago, and you need to take it again in about a few hours ."

"Why? What happened in my past that I wanted to forget?"

Then his whole persona changed. He removed eye contact with me, and glanced at the ground, a few tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

He quickly looked back up, wiping the tears away. "Sorry. Well, a lot of very bad things happened to you in your past, and if you don't take this drug again in a few hours, you are going to remember all the bad things again. See that clock?" He pointed to a circular object at the top of the front wall in the room.

"Yeah…" I said, though I wasn't sure if I was looking at the right thing.

He probably noticed my hesitation. He walked towards the circular object, and pointed at the long black line that sat on a small number "5." "When this shorter hand," He pointed at the shorter line. "Reaches the number "3", then you need to take that drug again."

"You won't be here to remind me?"

"No, I have to take care of a little business." He removed his glance from mine again.

There was so much about this man I didn't know, yet I was apparently in love with him in the past. It felt like a rushed love. "Ok…Grimmjow."

He smiled, before he walked back to the side of my bed, and kissed me on my cheek. I felt a blush run throughout my face.

He calmly walked away, and was about to exit my room, when I remembered that I hadn't even asked about my name yet.

"Wait, Grimmjow, what is my name again?" I called to his back.

He took one last glance at my face, which I imagined was still reddened. "It's Ichigo." And he walked out of the room.

"Ichigo…" I said, as I laid my hands down in my lap.

I almost jumped out of my bed when I felt a perked up erection budding through my hospital gown.

"Wait…I'm gay?"

~X~

I sat for the few hours Grimmjow told me to wait until I had to take the medicine again, watching the minute and second hand tick away. I stared at it so long that I eventually watched as the hour hand moved.

It was then that a doctor rushed in with a patient on a gurney, though I didn't notice any wounds in the time they rushed in front of my motionless eyes.

The patient was a boy of about 8, maybe 9. His breathing was strained, which was probably the reason as to why he was gripping onto his chest.

As his gurney zoomed by, I noticed the boy's breathes seemed to be coming out in a melodic way. After a quick closer look I realized one of his front teeth was missing.

A shot of pain flew behind my eyes. I clutched onto it as the boy was being rushed behind the curtain by my bed.

"I need an IV and scalpel in here!" The doctor's deep booming voice threw across the curtain. Almost immediately, a young nurse ran in with the supplies.

I watched as the shadows of the doctor and nurse seemingly pricked into the boy. I heard his breathing start to stutter as the fluids ran through-out his body, or it could have been the prick of the needle. Then the nurse's shadow ran over to the large monitor next to the boy's bed, and hooked him up.

My eyes watched again, this time in horror as the doctor, I guessed, took the scalpel forcefully from the nurse, and cut into the boy's chest.

I heard a surprisingly loud scream coming from the boy's direction.

The doctor's shadow threw the knife onto the edge of the bed, and grabbed for something inside of the boy's chest.

He had barely put one hand into the boy when the monitor to the side of the boy started to beep, and finally draw out a long screech.

The doctor heaved a long sigh, and threw his gloves to the ground in defeat.

I tried to move my glance away when he walked back into my vision, blood covering his own chest.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." He murmured to me, before he walked out of the room.

~X~

"_Ichigo come here." A man stood over my small presence. When I didn't comply, he forcefully pulled me into his chest with my collar._

"_Listen here bitch, you will do what I say, when I say. Do. We. Have. That. Clear?" He shook me with each word._

_Though I was only about 7 years old, my expression was all adult. "All right."_

"_All right?" He spat into my face._

"_All right, master." I spat back into his face._

_Awakening the demon, he pushed me into a plush bed that accompanied his room. I squirmed as he forcefully ripped my clothes off my small body, leaving me exposed._

"_Ichigo…you better stay still as hell."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"Ichigo! Wake up bitch!" The crude voice of a male rudely awakes me.

I jolt upright, the thin hospital sheets quickly slip off.

"God you've become futile."

I took a quick glimpse of my captor. A middle aged man, with almost shoulder-length brown hair, which curled in the unlikeliest of places. The man from my dream.

My eyes widened in pure terror. As if instinctively I cowered helplessly into the bed frame, quickly pulling the thin sheets over my thin frame.

"You can't hide bitch. You have come to know that I will always overpower you." Though I couldn't see his face, I could just imagine the sneer he had on his face.

With one quick hand, he effortlessly ripped the sheets from my trembling grasp.

Once I was exposed, I tried covering my whole body with just my two arms.

"You worthless piece of shit, you think you can just kill off 3 of my best men and not let me find you?"

His voice reached beyond screaming. "Once you left, my-no, your family suffered! We lost everything! All of our crops rotted, without you and that worthless scum Kuchiki working on it! I had to quit the fielding business and find a new job! So here we are, the Hambrientos in shambles, our family suffering, and this new stupid-ass job I have now, working at this shitty hospital as a fucking nurse! Like life couldn't get any more embarrassing, now you are one of my patients!"

"…What are you talking about? I have no idea who you are…"

His eyes seemed to bug out of his head. "What the hell do you mean, you don't remember me? I'm your goddamned former master, and you're my slave!"

I was about to retort when a shocking pain surged throughout my body, and my head began to pound against my skull. I winced at the pain, holding my head in my hands.

Then I felt a horde of memories pour into my skull.

"_Ichigo, you're pregnant, and I think the baby is mine."_

"_You better not kill this baby, or I swear, I will kill you."_

"_I am pregnant right now."_

"_I think I know someone who can help us."_

"_The baby is dead."_

"_What if we had a child?"_

"_It's a boy."_

"_Will you marry me, Ichigo?"_

"_I think the baby is dead, Rukia!"_

"_Just…stay…strong…"_

"_I had to kill them."_

I felt my eyes widen into my hands. The pain of the memories came rushing in a wave, colliding with the new memories I had just made.

_Aizen…_ I looked up to see his eyes still bulged, though his expression was more like shock.

Clutching my throbbing head in one hand, I instinctively reached for the blue bottle next to my bed, and quickly yanked the lid off of the container.

"Wait is that Euphoria?" My previous master screeched.

And it was the last moment I remembered, before I swallowed the pill whole.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Just added a bit of humor there, though I never really planned that scene at all.

And yes, Ichigo forgot everything when he took Euphoria. It's quite a difficult drug, since it has so many complications. First off, when I say Ichigo forgets everything in his past, he does, but not like basic functions, like how to speak, and numbers and such. If he did forget all of that, this chapter would have been hell for me *nervously laughs*

So he basically forgot about Aizen and the baby, and his past with Grimmjow, though when you don't take the drug after a few hours, then the effects (painfully I might add) begin to wear off, and you remember everything again. Ichigo actually remembered when he forgot to take the drug as he was confronting Aizen.

And the boy that Ichigo "witnessed" dying was the boy from Chapter 4, Tatsuya. (And don't ask what the doctors did to him, I just guessed what I thought they would do, I am not a doctor myself…

This chapter is a bit shortened because I wanted to upload fast for all of my reviewers. I hope you will read and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

_Next chapter – What is Aizen's reaction to Ichigo's drug use? And when will Ichigo get out of the hospital?_


	10. Chapter 10 Square One

~This Life of Mine

GrimmIchi Mpreg

Warnings: Ladies and gentlemen, this one has a lemon.

Summary: In this world, certain children aged 6-15 can be slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave, we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, till the end. GrimmIchi and maybe AizIchi in some parts. Lemons and Mpreg later on.

Chapter 10 – Square One

~X~

As the pill entered my throat, a searing pain shot throughout my whole body. A headache pounded throughout my skull, whilst a pain in my stomach as if I needed to hurl began to slowly grow. I crept into the fetal position as the pain got worse and worse, mostly in my head.

The feeling of my memories being sucked away shot throughout my brain. I mentally watched as my memories of the baby, Grimmjow, Rukia, and Aizen all floated away, into nothing. The mental me tried to grab at them, but they slowly dissolved into my fingers like shredded paper.

I hissed in pain when my vision went blank for a split second, and I became blind, my vision blurring and fading, into white.

When the pain stopped, I realized I had a visitor in my room.

"…Who are you?" I spoke in a whispering tone. Though my instincts told me to be worried and cower in fear, a strange happiness filled my core. It felt as if, I was giddy with joy that this man was here. That I was here in this…hospital, as my surroundings seemed to conclude where I was, and why I was wearing a…dress.

"God damnit, it is Euphoria." My visitor growled. "Give me the bottle!" He pried a bottle from my grip, though I had no prior knowledge as to why I had this bottle in my hand.

"Wha…" I felt like the functioning of my brain slowed down, as if I _should_ know why I had this bottle.

"Damn you are so useless!" He threw his hand across my face, the hit stinging. "How…could….you…take….this!" He punched me once in the face with every word, the hits finally started to lump on my face. He slapped me once more for good measure.

"I am taking this, and making sure you _never_ take it again." He growled, before throwing the door open and stomping out of the room. The sound of the door cracking closed echoed in my brain.

"No…please…!" I was barely able to call out to him, my voice cracked with every syllable.

And I was left to ask myself all of my unanswered questions.

_Why am I in a hospital?_

_What was that bottle?_

_Who was that man?_

~X~

It was only about 10 minutes later when a nurse came in and (quite rudely) screamed when she saw the damage on my face. I knew I must've looked a fool, without calling for anyone's help while my head slowly lost all the blood it had stored inside. She quickly exited the room, and came back with a bucket of supplies.

As she tended to my wounds, one of the questions I had mentally asked myself not 10 minutes ago arose in my memory, or what was left of it.

"Um…excuse me?"

The woman stopped her work. "Yes, sir?"

"Um…" I took a sudden liking to playing with my ring, [trying to find a way to ask this question without sounding stupid.] "Why am I here?"

She undoubtly thought I was stupid anyway. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I can't necessarily remember what happened to me to make me here. Would you mind explaining for me, please?" At least I sounded formal.

For some strange reason, she blushed. "Oh well, you lost your child, sir."

"Oh, well, why am I in this hospital, not my fiancée?" I said, finally figuring a reason as to why I had a ring on my finger.

"No sir, you are the one who lost the child."

My eyes widened in shock, and doubt. "But…I'm a guy." That must have been the reason to the lump underneath my "dress".

"That is exactly what I was thinking, but apparently it is possible. Your fiancée made a huge deal about it, saying we were better off if we didn't tell another living soul about it. He seems like a very protective man, you are lucky."

"Anyways, I have about finished tending to your wounds. You should get some rest." She quickly gathered her supplies, and rushed out of the room, spilling a few bandages and items from her stash. I swear I had almost seen a blush run across her face as she mentioned my fiancée.

A fingered the bandage I had on my face, admiring the woman's handiwork, though she pulled the bandage quite tightly.

I laid my head onto the thin pillow, and tried to get a little sleep, the new memories I had just encountered bounced throughout my brain.

I didn't go far into slumber when I heard the same nurse giggling, and seemingly talking to another nurse.

"He is such a gentleman! It's a shame he's already engaged, and gay."

~X~

"Ichigo, babe, wake up." I heard the whispering of another male.

When my brain registered that it might be that man who slapped and punched me, I shot up from the bed, ready for another beating, my eyes wide with fear.

"Ichigo, it's me, Grimmjow. Remember?" He pushed.

I almost kicked myself when I shook my head.

He sighed. "I knew it. He was holding your medicine, so I brought you another one." He threw the blue bottle onto the bed sheets, the pills making a "collective" noise.

"…He?" I questioned. Though I was a bit frustrated at the fact I wasn't getting anywhere with the one answer I had got from the nurse, I tried not to look it for this man.

"Just a man in your past….So you really don't remember me?"

I shook my head once more.

He sighed, once more. "I'm your fiancée, Grimmjow."

"Really?" Strangely, a strong desire to hug him shot through my arms. Now in his arms, I laughed, though I had no idea where all of this happiness came from.

Taken aback, Grimmjow took a second before hugging me back. "Yeah, and I'm here to take you home."

~X~

Once we exited the small Toyota, I took a look around to our surroundings.

"Our house" was a small, abandoned shack, sitting right on top of a lush, green grass that ran for quite a bit until it separated into sand. The sand was part of a beautiful beach, with skies that had only a speck of pollution, with a few stars peaking through here and there. I glanced back to the "never-ending" water that seemed like it went all the way onto the edge of the world. The sands were a ghostly white, accompanying the bright and shining moon quite well.

Taking a step back, I noticed the bright and shining lights of the city, that couldn't have been more than 5 minutes walking distance away. It did explain the hint of gas in the night sky though. A road was parked right above the sandy dunes next to our "home", with cars speeding by at godly rates every minute.

I could tell why we lived here. The sight was absolutely beautiful.

Turning back to our own home, I watched Grimmjow having a bit of trouble unlocking the door, before he threw the keys to the ground and kicked the door open.

I tried to stop myself from laughing as he held the door open like a butler, an insanely hilarious expression on his face.

Walking into our house, I took an eyeful of the torn couch, the wrecked walls, and the decaying wallpaper. _Home sweet home._

I heard the door click, and Grimmjow wrapping his muscled arms around my waist. "Let's go to our room." He whispered huskily into my reddened ear.

Clutching onto my hand, he lead me to what I guessed was the master bedroom, kicking the door open exactly like he did with the front door.

The room had a slight twist in its smell, like it had been lived in just recently, though I had no recollection. The roof of the ceiling had a large crack in it; dust flying throughout the room as Grimmjow slowly closed the door.

_We have to get that fixed._

Plopping onto the bed, I noticed the odd expression on Grimmjow's face.

"Grimmjow? Are you ok?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Ichigo, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Grimm?"

A deep sigh, and then he said it. "How would you feel if we were to have a child?"

As I sat there, wondering if I was really ready to go for such a life-changing opportunity, it came to me that, maybe this wasn't the first time Grimmjow had asked me this question.

And I think I know what I had answered last time.

"I would be very happy if that we too happen."

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled onto our rock-hard bed, an enormous grin set on my "tackler". We slammed into the firm comforter, slightly bouncing into the air and colliding our members together.

"Oh god…" I moaned.

His body heat suffocated mine, pulling me to the edge of want.

"Oh!" I moaned slightly. The sudden heat added to the cloud of lust surrounding us both.

"You ready for this baby? I aint gonna hold back."

"Yeah, but, we have done this before, right?"

"Course we have. But this time's gonna be better." His grin got all the more bigger and brighter, his teeth the synonym of insanity.

And before I knew it, he pulled me into a messy kiss, his ocean blue eyes wavering with want and need. Wrapping his protective arms around my waist, my body melted into his, my want and need finally pulling through. "Yes…" I let the word roll of my tongue like a hiss, the pleasure finally reaching my brain. I opened my mouth into his dominance, plundering into his as our tongues slicked together and fought.

We both let the foreplay roll a little more, before he let his left arm's protection waver, and he began stroking my firm ass. I let a moan break through the lust, as he started fingering the puckered hole at the very bottom of my ass, and slapping it for good measure.

"Ah...yes Grimmjow…" My back arched as my stomach collided with his toned chest, seeking the body contact I ever so craved for. Before we would let this get any further, Grimmjow removed his muscles from their grip for a split second, ripping apart the NICE VIBE t-shirt I borrowed from him, like it was paper. Without letting a second waste, my pants made their way off of my body, and entwined with the two halves of my shirt on the floor of our broken bedroom. Following in the process with his own clothes, Grimmjow let the two articles fall to the ground in a slump, his boxers on the top like a red cherry. Crawling back into the comfort of my slim yet still toned arms, I threw them over his neck, bucking once more, until our two members were thrown together, colliding into an ever so wet and pre-cummed mess.

"Oh shit…" I broke away from the steamy kiss, glancing at the two now throbbing members.

Not even bothering to pay attention to the pain in his miniature self, Grimmjow continued to foreplay with the twisted and moaning person I called myself, now running his other hand down to my own little one, pulling and pumping the already twisting muscle.

"Oh god!" I groaned as I felt a release run through, the thick streams of semen glistening through the night. The slick stuff stuck to Grimmjow's arms and hand, covering them both equally.

Grimmjow didn't stop in his motions, pumping my member once more as his lips connected with my jawbone, throwing kisses over my shoulders as he traveled further down my chest, until he reached the reddened nipple on my left side. His scorching lips wrapped them in their warmth, until he latched onto one like a baby sucking a mother's milk.

"…Fuck, please…more" I pleaded, eyes half-lidded and vision hazy.

I heard the low rumble of a chuckle coming from down south as I felt him begin to nip and pull at the second taut nipple.

Bucking my hips once more, I threw my head back at the absolute pleasure swimming in my stomach. It felt as if every pull, every tug of the muscle, every touch was pushing me into a mess of want, of a never-ending need for him within me.

Sweat began to trickle onto my cheek and stomach, as I felt his warmth begin to waver and reside to below my nipples, below the pleasure currently pooling in my stomach, onto the sensitive area placed strategically above my hardened dick. I felt myself twist with premonition. Grimmjow chuckled once more before swallowing a mouth-full of wet muscle and cum. My dick slowly disappeared into Grimmjow's warm cavern like a magic trick, starting off slow before speeding up. Groaning with pleasure, my hand flew to the teal locks of my lover, twisting and pulling seemingly painfully as Grimmjow throated my dick. I saw Grimmjow glance up, ocean-blue eyes locking with his own crisp chocolate eyes. I gulped when Grimmjow removed his warmth from my length, slithering a snake-like tongue over its tip, his menacing teeth dragging over the lumped skin.

His mice to men power pushed me into the headboard of the bed. Struggling to keep up with his power, I removed one of my hands from their tight grip around his spiky locks to clench onto the thin bed sheets.

"So good…" I crooned into the night.

Full out laughing, Grimmjow hummed softly in tune with my bucks. The molten, wet heat surrounding him was enough to have him gasping and cursing under his breath, his head thrashing side to side. Broken pleas and desperate cries filled the room.

Finally prying my eyes open, I peered into the abyss of his own gazers through a lust-filled gaze, watching as Grimmjow throated and licked at my length with pink lips and reddened cheeks.

The look made me wiggle and shift anxiously. I really didn't want to wait any longer, so I leaned further into the wooden headboard of their "master" bed, and bucked once more at full power. My length almost fully disappeared into Grimmjow's mouth, a sound almost like a choke gurgled from Grimmjow.

He pulled away with a growl, before claiming my lips once more, this time allowing me a little dominance.

Shamelessly I straddled the bigger man's slim hips and settled in his lap before claiming those grinning lips. Throwing my arms around his neck once more, I angled my head to the side to deepen the kiss and Grimmjow ran rough hands up his sides, then back down to settle at his waist.

Our tongues were wrapped into a heated dance, the foreplay drawing moans and sighs and when I grazed Grimmjow's leather-colored nipples with the pads of my thumbs, my lover inhaling sharply as he pulled back from the kiss, nipping my bottom lip as he did so. "Ichigo…" he whispered, his voice bubbling through the lust.

I watched as he wrapped a calloused hand around my member once more, collecting the cum that still remained, staining his palm.

Grimmjow began to spread a generous amount of the slick stuff on the first three fingers of his right hand and shifted his hips, raising himself to his knees. He sucked in one excited breath before I had realized it was time.

I wasted no time preparing myself, waiting for the absolute penetration. It felt like flood lights had been flipped on right before his eyes as he was momentarily blinded and paralyzed. Grimmjow groaned and latched onto my neck, sinking his glass-like teeth into the corded skin like a vampire, not helping the situation in the slightest. My body twisted as the pain resounded throughout my body.

All sensibility was thrown over our shoulders as he removed his fingers and without hesitation, gripped his own brick-hard length, poking my bottom, teasing me to let out a whine. Slathering the little cum he had left onto the throbbing length, he positioned his dick into place by my opening, and slowly eased himself onto it. "Oh...fuck...shit," I threw my head back onto the dry wall, trying to adjust to the thick boundary seating itself inside him.

Grimmjow's breathing completely stopped as he froze, his teeth grinding together loudly and hands gripping onto my waist with rough hands, bruising it with their grip. "Fuck you're so tight Ichi…" He grunted as he slowly started to progress into the compressing cavern.

Grimmjow's sharp teeth dug into my neck as his hips started oscillating, each deep stroke poking and prodding his prostate, sparks flying in and out of my vision. "Yes...yes...faster...please," I gasped.

Grimmjow slowly raised his upper body with a jerk, the slight shift allowing him to have more ascendancy, his thrusts increasing with more force and thrust behind them, pushing into space I never knew I had in that little space below my member.

I rolled my hips in speed with his thrusts, gripping onto either side of the bed as he slowly turned me into a mess of avidity. Sweat began to run once more down my slightly toned body, collecting at the ridge of my stomach.

I slowly eased myself up to get even more leverage, when Grimmjow pulled my body into his, pleasure wrecking the little sanity I had left.

"Fuck! So fucking good, Grimmjow! More….more…!" Finally reaching the position both wanted, I arched my back and wrapped his right arm around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow teased and sucked his neck, fingers pinching perked nipples as the pace rebuilt itself. I used my left hand to steady myself, nerves taut and heat rushing throughout my body, settling and coiling in my pelvis.

"Ugh…shit!" I yelped, the position affording them better penetration and, therefore, more sensation. "Yes, yes…! Fuck, more…!" I spouted rubbish, the lust now so clouded even I can barely make out what I am saying.

Grimmjow groaned and bit down once more on my sweated neck, the spot stinging and adding to boisterous pleasure that resided in my pelvis. We began to move in sync, faster, harder, our bodies sharing the same moisture, fleshy slaps that joined the tune of the headboard cracking the wall and their mingled, noisy breaths, moans and grunts.

I then whined pitifully, the mini me being tossed back and forth like bob began to sting. I sunk further into my fiancée's arms, my eyes half-lidded and smudged with passion. "Grimm…"

Though I hadn't said anything at all, he immediately knew what to do.

I threw my head back to kiss him messily, all teeth and wet tongue, trying to show just an ounce of dominance, while his hand eased around my waist and wrapped around my length that had been previously slapping against his belly, pencil-straight. I gasped as the calloused hand stroked the length with talented fingers, trying to hold back, loud moans escaping through the pleasure.

Grimmjow's groans got more and more desperate the harder and faster they fucked. His rough hand stroked with deadly precision, causing me to grunt along with him.

"Fuck! Grimm, I'm so close!" I whined as my muscles constricted as the orgasm pounded throughout him.

"Fuck! _Grimmjow!_ "I cried, eyes screwed shut.

I released thick jets of semen all over Grimmjow's hand and legs, dick pumping like a pulse. Grimmjow's breathing became frantic as it staggered, before he called out my name, riding out the lust until in ebbed."Ichigo..." his voice barely distracted me from his last stand, before pulling out with a pop.

We fell together, in a mess of sweat and faltered breathes, our chests falling in and out.

Letting my breathes settle, I glanced up to see the dry wall with a large crack dripping downwards, the scent of plaster and mildew mixed with the semen and sweat on the bed sheets.

_We have to get that fixed._

~X~

_-1 week later_

_Come on, you have to throw up. Hurl. Give out. It has to happen._

I found myself to be locked inside of our run-down bathroom, pacing, waiting for it to happen. The first sign of pregnancy was the morning sickness right? So why wasn't I getting sick? I should be getting rid of my breakfast now.

But no matter how many times I tried, no matter how many times, it never happened.

I slumped to the ground in a disillusioned mess. _Maybe I just couldn't have children. Maybe this was god's way of saying; I shouldn't go on like this._

The sudden thought of breaking that ever so shining refractive glass, that has reflected my every move for the past few hours, suddenly dawned upon me.

_What if I just broke it? Maybe, I could end this utter madness._

As I stood up, the sound of our Toyota parking resounded throughout the parkway.

Letting my feet get the best of me, I ran, ran until I was outside and in his warm arms.

"Hey, hey, you ok, Ichi?" He eased me out of his arms. "Have you been sick?"

My previous anger at myself came back. _He doesn't have to know though; maybe the test will be positive, after all._ "Uh…yeah. Been sick as a dog all day. But I feel better now!"

_Why do you do this? Why do you lie to him?_

"That's good. Anyways, I brought the pregnancy test." Grimmjow grinned, his expression just reading excitement.

Without replying, I happily took the test, running into the "master" bathroom we had located exactly next to our bed.

_-10 minutes later_

Taking one last, long deep breathe, I stepped out of the bathroom, throwing the test onto the bed.

Grimmjow picked it up like a poor man who had just seen his first dollar, his expression the same as it was 10 minutes ago. I watched as it faltered, and his grin turned upside down. "…Negative."

Slowly, I nodded. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…" The memory of my chat with that female nurse came back, though the more I began to ponder further into its depths, the more it began to float away, as if it were never there.

"What are you talking about?" By the tone in his voice, I just knew there was something he wasn't telling me. Maybe I got it right.

"Well…our first baby did die, right?"

"…The hell? Who told you that?" And Grimmjow confirmed my findings.

"One of the nurses at the hospital…When she was telling me about you, she mentioned the baby."

"…That bitch!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

~X~

Oh dear me, we leave off with a pissed Grimmjow. What will happen next?

…

Y'all know what this means, right? They didn't get a baby the first time; they will just have to try again! *fangirl giggles*

This chapter is based off the famous Three Days Grace song, "Never Too Late", but since this isn't a song fic, I didn't want to write the song in.

_Next chapter – Will Ichigo get pregnant again?_


	11. Chapter 11 Hello

**This Life of Mine**

**GrimmIchi MPreg**

_Summary: In this world, certain children of any religion, aged 6-15 can be used and purchased as slaves. In this case, Ichigo is the one slave we follow. Follow Ichigo's rough life, until the end. Multiple lemons. Suicide attempt, constant angst, and lame fluffiness all included in this package. Mpreg (slight) with the pairing AizIchi, and GrimmIchi in the end. Full of angst, but there is a little comedy stirred in._

**Warnings: **Chapter's kind of fluffy; I'll make up for it in the next chapter. *Oh shi- I better stop talking*Bit of emo-Ichi; and some Hell breaks loose towards the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters mentioned in this fic, at least, I don't own any…yet. (…I just keep giving myself away don't I?)

**Answer to Chapter 10 Reviews: **So, I'm gonna start answering reviews here. I hope that's ok with everyone.

_*Name: Review_

_IstariaDragon: Thanks for the review And sorry about that, I had gotten a little mixed up with the whole first person thing, but don't worry, I think I fixed the problem. _

_HollowIchigo-Ichigo: Find out this chapter!_

_GrimmIchi615: Thanks for the review And yes, they are quite I love Never Too Late as well, it's an amazing song _

_otakufreak32: Oh yeah, he sure is *hides from the angry kitty* See what happens this chapter :D_

_briar black death rose: The last chapter will reveal all_

I'm hoping this chapter was worth the wait!

Chapter 11- Hello

~X~

"Wait here Ichigo. I'm going to go give that bitch a piece of my mind." Grimmjow growled, teeth clenched.

Not even I could have expected Grimmjow to act like such a blood-thirsty criminal.

"Grimmjow, I'm sure she didn't mean anything of it. She probably doesn't know I'm on Euphoria."

I watched him turn ever so slightly, our eyes locked. Though it had only been for a second, I thought I saw the look of a mad man, before he heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through his messy blue locks, past anger going out the window. "Ichigo, you weren't supposed to remember, that memory was basically your reason in taking it." He scratched the veined side of his neck, eyes casted downwards to the roughed carpet.

The obvious face of a liar.

"Did my past self say that?"

He alternated from keeping and breaking our shared gaze, making such a question a sensible person wouldn't ask hang in the air like thread.

"No, no you didn't. I had been the one to force you to take it, but you agreed. I never intended to do anything against your will. He walked to the bed, finally meeting my gaze once more; before it was to be broken again as he pushed me into the depths of the stiff mattress.

His face broke into a sneer. His upper canine shined, turning his lips into sort of a smirk, with no smile. "I would never do that to you, you hear me?"

I rolled onto my more dominant side, my face now looking down onto his. "Will you promise never to hurt anyone, ever?"

He snickered, a smile now showing through the sneerish frown. "Whatever you say, Ichi-babe."

He always knew how to make me blush. "Shut up…."

~X~ _After the night…_

"You take care of yourself today, ok?" Grimmjow stood next to our dirtied Toyota Camry, dressed in his dirtiest boots, jeans, and t-shirt, and carrying a toolbox of who knows what, all whilst he held the car door open.

I laughed at the silliness of the question. I had never understood his sense of protection. "Of course, you tell me every day. I'll be fine."

"Good." He kissed my cheek for the 10th time that morning. "I'm off. Be sure not to be on that ankle to long. I love you." He finally entered the car with a slump, shutting off all communication.

With a slight wave of his hand, he pulled out of the sandy gravel we called our driveway, before zooming through the sandy dunes.

It was then that it dawned upon me what he had said. _"Be sure to not be on that too long."_ Just what the hell was up with it? I remember getting off that wretched hospital bed and almost breaking it again, with all that pain that had built up in it.

Though it didn't matter now. With a silly evil chuckle, I limped as fast as I could with that cursed ankle into the house, and grabbed one of the many work coats Nnoitra had lent Grimmjow for their…job.

And then there was that. He never told me wherever he went during the early hours of the day, just the simple plain word – "Work."

At least Grimmjow wasn't the only one that kept something behind someone's back.

The burning passion to become one with Grimmjow, to have a separate part of us that moved and functioned on its own. That has been all I had been thinking of, ever since the results of the failed test, alongside the emptiness I felt for my supposed other child.

Though, the idea had me thinking. Why was I trying so hard to get pregnant? And with Grimmjow? One possibility I had thought of was that in the past, Grimmjow had forced me to have his child, and once the baby had died (or so I had been told), Grimmjow made me forget everything to do with it. Considering Grimmjow's outward appearance, he seemed really nice.

First off, why had I agreed to take such a medication? Not only because of one thing in my life, surely? Of course, losing a child is quite a deal, but enough to forget my whole past?

I laughed the thought off. _'No way, Grimmjow would never make up such a thing…'_

Right?

My feet stopped in their tracks.

The wind rustled my strawberry blonde curls, sending them flying into the crisp morning air.

'_No. Stop thinking like that.'_

I let a chuckle break my frown like glass.

'_It'll be ok. Grimmjow would tell me everything if he knew anything._

_Unless he knew nothing.'_

~X~ _An hour and 3 miles later_

The city was packed with people.

Children clutching onto their mothers for safety. Women with arms full of indulgences. Men jogging down the street as if this was their last day to live.

Lovers holding onto another as if for dear life.

And what was I? A young teenage male, wearing nothing but scraps and hand-me-downs, a large bandage on my (find out which) ankle. Trying to find a doctor that tended to women's needs. Hardly a normal sight. I couldn't count the number of people who stared if I tried.

_Male, huh?_

My body suddenly tensed. _'The fuck? Did I just hear a voice in my head?'_

_Yes you did. Looks like you have already forgotten._

It sounded like a woman…? One who sounded late into her life. She felt so strange as much as the people walking past me, glaring at my presence. Yet oddly enough, she felt as familiar as Grimmjow was to me.

'Oh god, please help my soul. Someone is inside of my head, talking to me.' I prayed a silent wish.

I gulped, as if her presence was so wrenching, it was choking my very own.

…_May I ask who you are?_ It seemed the only way to communicate with her was to form the words in my mind, as if I was simply thinking of an idea.

_Someone you never got to know. Think of it as another you._

_What? There is only one me. I have never heard of such a thing as another me._

_That is why I said, "Someone you never got to know." …Yet you did, just a while ago. But it seems you have moved past it already._

She must have meant before the taking of my medication.

I almost kicked myself at the fact that they was so many things that I had no clue on at all anyone, yet I seemingly had in the past.

_Then explain to me, why my "other me" is a freaking girl?_

_Time will tell you that, Ichigo._

And I felt the tingling spiders crawl away, peace finding its way back again.

Though "she" felt and sounded like such a kind person, her very being shattered my senses.

I let my thoughts get the better than my actions when I suddenly bumped into a tall individual, hanging a large banner above a store's entrance.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, sir."

"It's alright." I almost scared the death out of me by the tone my voice had been reduced to. I spoke like a dead man.

It then occurred to me the very shop he was standing in front of. The words on the rippled banner read: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY…A holiday I have never heard of. Though a bit of an explanation was given as I peered into the store's window. Inside, thousands of flowers and…paper hearts stood on display, along with the same words: Happy Valentine's! A single card sat directly in the center of the display. Squinting, I made out: "Today, the day for lovers of all kinds. Young and old, new and experienced. Today is the very day in which you express your love for that special someone." I could already tell what the inside message would be, the same as the rest.

…I will have to keep that in mind for later.

Again letting my instinct take the better of me, I continued trudging on, until my eyes found a small, house sized building, situated between a flower shop and a bar. The words: DOCTOR scrolled across the above screen.

_Here goes nothing._

~X~

Countless children's whines we heard throughout the office. Mothers sat with them, flipping with frozen stares through magazines as though they were nothing.

One by one, the crying children and their tired mother exited the office, down the long hallway directly next to the receptionist's desk. One by one, they left, until I was the only left, sitting, fidgeting.

"Um, excuse me, sir," A young woman of about 20 approached my small office chair, caution in her step. "Do you have an appointment?"

Again, I fidgeted. "Uh…I'm not sure how to make one."

Immediately she turned into a little ray of sunshine. "Oh! Well, just come this way, I'll help you with that." She directed me to the front of the room, where her desk sat.

In suit, she directed herself to a cushioned, wheeled chair seated right in front of the desk. "May I see your card?"

…_Huh?_ I barely knew her for 5 minutes and she was already speaking in riddles.

"Excuse me?" I could barely hide the utter confusion I felt.

"Your identification card?" Patience barely resided in her sweet-songy voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't have one…" Never have I felt so embarrassed.

"Not to worry. Do you have your license?" _…Again with the riddles woman._

"I have not one of those neither."

"Sir, you're not giving me a lot to work with. How am I supposed to identify you? Without such things you can be a criminal for all I know." She leaned back into her chair, a sneer plastered onto that little face of hers.

…But how was I to identify myself when I barely know who I was myself?

"I can answer that for you."

In the midst of all my thoughts I barely heard the stranger come and introduce himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kaname Tousen."

In a second, he was by my side, a hand clasped to my mouth, as he placed a small sheet of paper on the receptionist's desk.

The woman picked it up with dainty fingers, reading the paper in a flash. She entered the information in a small folder in which she had in front of her, before she smiled that ever-so-fake grin. "Alright, if you will just follow me, Kaname and Ichigo K-"

Her voice was cut off as both of the strangers hands clasped themselves shut onto my ears, shutting of all sound. He was surprisingly strong.

I glared in anger at his presence, though I knew he couldn't see a thing by the way we stood next to each other.

We were led down a series of hallways, each allowing the chooser to pick between left of right. We followed multiple lefts and countless rights, hundreds of eyes of people wearing pale colored clothing following our every move. The whole way, the cocoa-skinned man never let his grip (which moved to my shoulder) go.

It was then that it occurred to me that he was blind.

Before long, we reached a mahogany colored door, fitted with the words: Doctor Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The young woman opened the mahogany door right open, revealing this so called Kurotsuchi.

"My my, what do we have here?" He looked to be about 25, though his teeth showed nothing of the sort. Each was a rich golden color. And that hair…a thick matt of cerulean that curled here and there. His facial expression was that of a mad man. "Never before have I tended to a male, and a young one at that!" He spoke in a rasp, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sir, here are his papers…erm, paper." The receptionist handed the crazed man my "paper", grabbing it as if a toy to a child.

"Why didn't you have Nemu bring this to me?" I hoped he was talking about the paper.

"Sir, Nemu called in sick this morning."

"Tch, the useless maggot. Oh well, off you go." He didn't give the woman a second word as he slammed the door in her face.

It was then I knew I came to hate this man.

"So, um…" He picked up the paper, glaring at its words. "Ichigo, care to tell me what you need?" His head tilted to the side in utter curiosity.

"Um, well, I was wondering if there was a way I could…well, become pregnant, easier than having sex and um…" I felt like such an idiot as my face turned crimson red.

"…You do know you're a male, right?" Never did I think anything could be scarier than one look of that man. I was wrong when he began to…chuckle. Basically wheezing inwards and out.

Suddenly out of the blue, the bay skinned man spoke, for the 2nd time that day.

"Sir, if I may." He leaned into the crazed man's ear, as said man stared at me with absolute awe as he was whispered to. "Really, now? How peculiar." When the man, (Kaname, was it?) Kaname that is, finished, the doctor laughed once more, all whilst I had the look of a dunce on my face. "So that's how he can get pregnant. Well let's have a look shall we?"

Immediately, I was poked, prodded (mostly at my abdomen), touched and tampered with, until I was forcefully lain down onto a table.

"Alright boy, you will feel a prick. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt for long." Then came that scary little chuckle of his. I didn't even notice when he pulled out the needle, that's how quickly he scanned throughout every crevice of my being.

Soon my blood filled a small tube, labeled with my name. "I have to run this to the department. You two sit tight though, it won't be but an hour or so."

No words were spoken during that waiting period. Not even a smile. It felt like an eternity. I was even sweating under the pressure.

Finally, Kurotsuchi came back, this time with an armful of papers, and another testing tube.

"Well, everything has been taken care of, you two. The blood will sit there for quite some time, until you have successfully this bottle." He pulled out the other testing tube in which I had eyed earlier.

"With what, exactly."

"Ah yes. Instruct your partner to fill this with their semen. It does not matter the amount, as long as one droplet is even in here, it will be fine. It doesn't matter how you get it either." He must have noticed me blushing. "Once you do that, simply bring it back here, and we will take care of the rest. One thing I can tell you though, is there is a 100% guarantee you will be pregnant by a week after all is done."

"Really?"

"Yes that is how successful the technology _I_ invented is. All it takes, is the DNA of the two parents, preferably the blood of the woman," "Hey!" I muttered at him. "And the semen of the man. Combining that, the child's own DNA will be constructed, forming into that of a fertilized egg. Once all is said and done, we will inject you with the child (at this stage barely the size of a thousand cells) and you will be successfully impregnated. Simple as that." He looked as though he were the proudest man alive.

"Thank you so much for this…"

"Do not say twice. Now, off you go. I have to go continue creating your child."

~X~

The walk home was absolutely devastating, yet extraordinarily happy at the same time. Tousen had insisted I walk home with him. It was the least I could offer, he had paid for the doctor visit.

"Your partner, he is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, is he not?" The collective voice of the calm man was so low it scared me.

Gathering my whits, I answered. "…Yes he is…How did-"

"Never mind that." I instantly felt like such an outcast again.

With the setting sun as our only witness, we reached the small cottage in which I called home. Pulling out the spare key in which Grimmjow had placed underneath the broken panel we had on our front porch, I unlocked our house.

The smell of grime and mold filled my senses once more. _Ah home sweet home._ Hanging my weathered jacket onto the small rack next to our door, I noticed Grimmjow's wasn't hanged yet. _He's not home yet._

"Please make yourself at home…" I said, trying to be as hospitable as I could. I closed the gaping door.

While I immediately set out for the kitchen in the hopes of making dinner, the blinded man wandered out house as if lost. He often touched random pieces of furniture lying around our dwelling, _as if he never knew what a couch was._

I found myself captivated by his movements, watching his every turn, ever touch.

Before the shuffling of feet was heard outside the front door.

"Ichigo, I'm ho- What the fuck?" I saw the face of Grimmjow turn from happy as if with giddiness turn into that of an angry soul.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"You know him Grimmjow?" It occurred to me that that could have been the reason as to why Tousen had asked the name of my partner.

"Like hell I do." In a split second, he was on top of our guest, colliding them both to the plush carpet. Both of us didn't see it coming.

"Grimmjow!" I tried my best to pry him off the calm soul underneath him. The too calm soul.

"It's quite alright Ichigo. I would be angry if I found another man with my lover." He almost spat the words at Grimmjow.

"You make it sound like you did something, you little fucker." Grimmjow's tone rolled off his tongue like a forbidden growl.

"Who is to say I haven't?" Now he's done it.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch!" The punches came at him as quick as lightning. Tousen was quickly turned into a beating bag, his head thrown from side to side as punches were thrown at him.

"Dammit Grimmjow get off of him!" '_Idiot, words are useless.'_

"Why the fuck would I do that if he touched you!" There came that odd sense of protection he has for me.

"He didn't touch me inappropriately, honest!"

"Inappropriately? So he did touch you?"

"Just a hand on the shoulder Grimmjow, it's not a big deal."

"You fucker!" Now he was being strangled. A chocked scream arose from the bleeding man's throat.

"Grimmjow, that was all! He didn't touch me anymore after that!"

The punches and strangling stopped, giving Tousen just a single breath of untainted air. "…You swear?"

"Yes!" How long did I have to plead until he listened to me?

He finally released the now bloodied man onto the ground.

"You will come to regret such actions, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Somehow, this man found the strength to stand, letting himself out the door, left wide open for the sun and moon only to see. "Write this day down as the day you made the worst mistake of your life." He slammed the door.

Hard panting was heard in the silence that followed. Grimmjow wiped the cold sweat of his cheek, before slumping onto our worn couch.

One word. "Talk."

I found myself sitting criss-crossed on the now reddened carpet. _We have to get that fixed._

"I went to the city today…" I was expecting anger.

It never came. "…Why?"

It finally occurred to me he just wanted the truth. And this truth would best be served fresh. "…I just want to become pregnant with you Grimmjow…" I hid my face in my hands, trying to conceal the pulsating blush I felt in my face. "I tried to find a doctor who could…make it easier, and I did…"

His presence slightly changed to sitting next to me, and I didn't need to see him to know he was there. Not even a sound was uttered as he sat there.

_You know you have the holiest of bonds when one can detect your presence with eyes shut._

"You didn't have to do that Ichigo…"

"I did it out of choice…and knowing that you know…we can finally have a little spark in this house…"

He snorted. "It's gonna cost Ichi-babe."

"I know that. I'm ready for anything the baby will give us. The question is, if you are." A genuine smile graced my lips, only for no one to notice.

To this day, I have always wondered what Grimmjow's face looked in that time period, after that question was asked.

"…Of course. I'll be here with you through it."

"Just one question though." He continued.

"What is it?"

"How exactly will this all work out? Are you already pregnant?" I pulled away from his comforting embrace, keeping a hand on his knee.

Though I immediately regretted it, for I blushed once again, mumbling what needed to be done for this all to work out.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." God, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

I gave him a face that spoke "Damn you." "…You have to give me some semen…." I extracted the small tube in my breast pocket, throwing it into his hands.

"Did this doctor say specifically how to get it?" Oh great, now he's taunting me. He wants sex…

"He said anyway should be fine, so long "one drop" is in that after we are through." I shouldn't have said that, damnit.

He lips curled into the perviest of grins, eyebrows raised high to the sky. "Oh there'll be more than one drop when we are through.

_I swear I'll kill him. _"Fine…I'll suck your dick."

~X~

Pants were only heard in the room of lust, our bodies entwined into each other. It had only been oral sex, but it felt fucking great. I mentally cursed myself at my panting body.

It felt so good I barely moved in time to catch Grimmjow's semen fly straight out of him. Some ended in my mouth…that damn bastard. And how I enjoyed it.

"You're good at being top Ichigo. But," He rolled onto his side, on all fours towering over my figure. "I don't think me and pregnancy would ever mix well."

"Whatever…your better top." I rolled into his embrace further, kissing every inch of his neck. After a little of the play, I fell back, and whispered into the embrace we called home, as if like a ghostly kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Grimmjow."

~X~ _The next day…_

"Ah, so this is your partner!" The crazed doctor exclaimed.

After last night, we gathered our things to get ready for this next doctor's visit. Grimmjow's friend in which he worked with allowed him the day off.

"Yeah." Grimmjow tched. I could immediately tell he hated this man already as well.

"Now now, let me see what we have to work with." He repeated the process in which he did with me, poking and prodding Grimmjow's every region.

"May I ask what the fuck you are doing?" Grimmjow asked as annoyance crept into his voice.

"I am simply observing the model in which I have to follow in order to create your child. Constructing such a task is momentous indeed; we at the department have to make sure we follow every behavior pattern, every characteristic. We wouldn't your child to come out not looking like you, would we?"

"…Alright. Just don't be as touchy anymore."

"Fine. I am already done with observing you anyway. And I have to say, this child has the complete opposite of parents. It will be hard to simplify it all into one. One with kindness, the other is a complete ass." He chuckled at his own joke.

"You wanna say that to my face you fucking alien-freak?"

"My my, what a temper as well. You wouldn't want to act like that around a child would you?"

"..N-no…"

'_How ironic. He's asking Grimmjow to be the complete opposite of himself…this is going to be the funniest 9 months in my lifetime.'_

"Now, if both parties will focus on the screen." A large silvery screen was virtually projected to the front wall of the doctor's office. A vial of blood was the first photo shown.

"As I have already explained to Ichigo, blood is necessary for the growth of this child in many ways." A click of something was heard to be directly followed by the change of the photo on the screen. Some swirly cells were shown next.

"This will be necessary in the child's DNA sampling. As for the father," Another click.

I felt all the blood rush to my head at the next photo. A photo of a woman and man having very passionate sex as semen flew everywhere. I saw Grimmjow grin like an idiot.

_Those two are such fucking perverts._

"The semen will provide DNA samples for the child as well. The department decided it would have just been boring if we took blood samples from both of the willing parents, and this was our next choice."

_The department is a bunch of loser perverts!_

"By combining these two elements of identification, the child will start to slowly form. We simply extract every single living DNA cell in the two, and afterwards, create the child in the lab with the characteristics of the parents in mind. After all is done, then we literally pour the growing child into a needle, where we will then inject you with the solution. The pain from the needle hurts like hell, but as I said to Ichigo before, there is a 100% chance he will be pregnant afterwards."

"That's fucking amazing." Grimmjow said, duly impressed.

"Yes, well. The only down side to the whole process is we simply cannot create 2 children at the same time. We at the moment only have the technology to create just one. But as I can see now, you both will be happy with just the one."

"Not to pry onto private matters, but how exactly did you extract the semen from the body of the husband? Just curious." His head tilted to the side.

A deep blush covered my face. "…By sex…"

"Ah, perfect. DNA is better found when the partner is in absolute sexual contact."

"Well, come back in a week. The child will be finished by then."

~X~ _I week later_

"Ugh, dammit! That fucking hurts…"

I was leaned against the tall hospital bed, hands gripped onto the edge as my ass stuck in the air. Not a very nice sight to be dealt to by someone who you aren't in love with.

'_I just know Grimmjow is enjoying every second of this.'_

"I'm sorry boy, but you wanted this." I heard the flick of a finger against glass, before his pushed the needle in just a few centimeters further.

I felt tears ting my eyes with that push. "Do you really have to stick the needle up my ass, though?"

"It's the most accurate way to reach the reproductive organs. Now stop squirming, it's almost done." I felt the needle further camp out in my lower regions, before I felt it hit a vital organ.

"Agh, fuck!"

"3, 2, 1…Ok, it is done." He swiped the needle out as if it were nothing, cleaning the blood that dripped between my legs.

I panted in pain. The needle had sent me into temporary shock, the sudden emerge of a child isn't a pleasant task. I felt everything in my body go out of wack, my stomach started twisting on itself, my chest felt as if an elephant were sitting on it, and my ass…

"You will feel like this for quite some time. After about a month, the pain should go away, and be replaced by the feel of pregnancy."

"Hurray."

"Oh tsk tsk. Now, when you feel up to it, you may leave."

I laid on that carpeted ground for a few minutes, my head in Grimmjow's lap, before I felt my stomach settle for that little second.

I found the strength to shamefully stand, bidding the doctor farewell.

"One more thing, boy. The department does not provide for midwife services. You will be alone through all of this, unless you find one in time."

"It's alright. I like it to where I never want anyone other than me or Grimmjow touching my child. I swear it on my ever living soul."

And with that, we left.

As the door closed, I swore I heard the doctor whisper to himself, "And I thought women in pain was an excellent sight. Men are better."

…

The first month happened in a blur. Thousands of lovey-dovey kisses were thrown; love making was still passionate in the air.

…

The 2nd and 3rd proved to be a little different. What with my stomach growing larger each and every day, I was told to stay off my feet by my fiancée.

I was left alone in that house, 12 hours, everyday.

No comfort was given.

It was then the starvation occurred. Countless calories I needed for the both of us never came. Maybe, I thought, it would release the burden on my distressed lover, who only came home in shambles, acting as if the whole world were against him.

I never asked what was wrong. Not yet.

I was too focused on my constant weight drop. I couldn't stop it.

Neither did Grimmjow. Not even close.

…

The 4th. Here came violent mood swings. It added heat to our forbidden love, our growing child being raised in the middle of all of it.

10 pounds. The amount of weight I lost thanks to the sudden splurges and purges. Sometimes, our child wouldn't move for hours on end, scaring the hell out of me.

How many times did I think it would be the end?

…

The 6th.

TiMe

W

I

L

L

Tell…

…

_6 months later_

Daily functions became better than me, proving how immobilized I had become thanks to this large stomach.

I struggled to stand, much less retrieve the fallen letter that fell out of my hands as I re-opened our front door.

Like the mechanic I was, I picked the letter with the ridge of my socked foot, sliding it all the way to the crossway called my manhood's home.

"Grimmjow, there was a letter for you on the front porch. It says it's from the…HMAA." Scoffing at the title of the group, I tossed the letter into the accepting hands of Grimmjow, as he tore it open like a wild animal.

"I wonder how they knew we lived here..." I muttered to myself, watching Grimmjow from the corner of my eye.

I watched his eyes dart across the letter's surface, until he reached the bottom of the page, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ichi, can I be left alone for a second? Wait for me at the dining table; I'll be there in a minute.

"Uh, alright." Not knowing what else to do anyway, I just walked into the dining room and followed my fiancées orders.

I quickly set the table with our plates and spoons, and went to grab the pot of ramen from the make-shift kitchen we managed to stir up in the past few months. There wasn't a spot of mold anymore. And we finally managed for a fridge. A plus if we ever managed to sell this house.

_I know Grimmjow, he'll tell me eventually._

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he paced the living room, sitting and repeatedly standing on and off the rugged couch, and check the letter multiple times as if it was the first time he has read it. He ran a hand through his messy blue locks, his head sinking into his hands.

Finishing the table, and just about done with Grimmjow's antics, I called dinner ready. "Grimmjow, lunch is set, for when you're done." I sat myself at the table and served us both at the same time.

I watched as he sat at the couch once more, before he got up and walked to the table, where he was seated directly across from me.

He began to eat normally, before I noticed the random twitches in his actions, as if he were unsure about something. The same unsure that has been tearing me apart all these days, weeks, months.

"Grimm? You alright?"

"I'm fine." A fake smile cracked his face.

"Can you tell me what was in the letter?" Bye bye, fake smile.

"Well…" He made eye contact with the floor. "…A while back, I had decided to you know, serve the country."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, um…back before we met, me and Nnoitra had trained to become doctors and had decided we would one day save our countries injured men in battle, so that they may further live and fight for our country.

Recently, the army had opened hundreds of new positions for people like us two, and well, we signed up."

"How recently, Grimmjow?"

He gulped. He knew that when I said his full name, I meant business.

"Um, when you were in the hospital a few months ago…"

"And?"

_The love we feel_

"I made it. They will start shipping in about a year." The worse of silences followed. The kind of silence, the best of partners never hope to face, one where the one confessing feels like a mouse in a cage, with the menacing cat standing over.

_It feels like the realms of heaven. We are each other's guardian angel. We form gates called love._

"Why didn't you just tell me?...I thought as partners we would tell each other anything!" I unintentionally raised my voice. I had no control over the power of my searing throat; neither did the furiously kicking child inside of me.

_But when that one day comes, when the angels will sin and tear each other apart_

"It's for our country, Ichigo!" By now, even the Gods knew this was a fight only to be witnessed by the stars and the sky. No other person would hear whisper of this event. Only the divine beings.

_And those gates fall straight to the ground_

"And what about me? Of course I care about our country, but did you ever stop to think how I would feel if you made it?" My hands suddenly found a home placed on the table, my feet with the floor. I didn't feel the sensation of standing up, my mind has fogged into the mist of betrayal.

"Of course I did-"

"Then why? Why did you sign up, knowing that fact? What if something happens to you? I'll be left alone…" Crystal clear tears fell onto the cheap paper plates, the broken wooden table, and the clenched hands that were now in fists.

"Damnit Ichigo, listen to me! I did it for us, so we can live a happy and safe life, together! If that meant I had to be separated from you for just a few months I would take the offer."

"How could you? I thought you loved me!" Somehow, I had made it to my feet without intentionally doing so.

"Of course I love you, damnit! I love you more than anything! That's why I would risk my life to keep you safe! Both of you safe!"

"But what about the baby? If something happens to you, this baby will have no father!"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you know that."

"Do I?" I full out screamed at him. "How do I know you will be ok? I have no proof! No living proof! Maybe I did in the past, but I apparently decided to just it away, along with all of my other memories! Why the fuck can't you just tell me what happened?"

"There was a reason you took that medicine Ichigo. It was so that you could forget. And, the Ichigo I knew would never throw something as precious as memories over one little fucking thing. I have no clue what the hell happened in your past, at least not enough! Just get over it alread-"

The slap washed over his face like a tsunami.

"Don't talk to me like you fucking know me Grimmjow! You yourself just said you didn't anyway!"

"I can't believe I agreed to marry a jackass like you!" The last I saw of him that afternoon was a widened eyed monster, slumping to the ground while a hand grazed his cheek.

I ran past him, past our lunch into the bedroom an "Ichigo!" following me until I closed the door. Sliding down the wooden door, I fell to my knees in a pained slump. Crying as I tried to shush the baby's furious kicks. Mentally killing myself.

I grabbed the small blue bottle I called bliss, throwing in a pill. Hopefully I will gain some happiness with it.

_It burns like the depths of hell._

~X~

I didn't come out of that room for 5 hours.

When I did though, I found our front door wide open, with a Grimmjow sitting as if in repent on our porch. I scoffed at the fool, gathering our half eaten food and throwing it in the trash, then going to clean the silverware in the sink.

The soft patter of my steps awoke Grimmjow from his judgment hour. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw him turn on his hips. I thought I saw a few tears on his face.

"Ichigo." He made it into the kitchen without a second to spare.

"Yes?" I stopped rubbing my hands in circles through the mess of bubbles and grimed plates, turning to meet eye to eye with my fiancée. A dead-pan look on my face. Eyes still puffy from our fight.

"I'm fucking sorry, ok, I-"

"If you think an apology like that is gonna convince me, you're wrong."

"Dammit, Ichigo, can't I at least say one thing?" Never will this day, the day I heard Grimmjow beg as if a dog for a bone. Never will I forget the face he made.

"…Fine." I turned back to furiously wiping the dishes clean. Forcing myself to be angry. _He doesn't need you anymore. He will just leave you and your unborn child, and that will be it._

"Ichigo…Please don't be mad anymore. I know it was really stupid of me to do something like that, but you know, it's for our country. We do need to have a free country for our little one, don't we?" He glided over the waxed floor and placed a warm hand on my protruding belly.

I stopped the dishes for the one second I shared his warmth for him, how I forgave him entirely in that one simple sentence, though pausing as I let the reason sink in. "Was that really your reason for volunteering? I wasn't even pregnant when you signed up for this thing." I watched the platinum fork depart to the bottom our soapy white sink.

"Well, you need a free country as well, don't you?"

And all was forgiven.

I slumped into his warm embrace, fresh tears flowing out of my shut eyes, covering my face with 2 soapy hands. I turned fully around to get the full extent of the hug, full out crying into his shoulder.

_A true knight allows the maiden to cry on their shoulder._

This kiss was not unexpected. Sure, it had salty tears in the mix, and the divine beings above scoffed at this forbidden act we called love, but who the fuck cared, we certainly didn't.

He pulled away first, looking into the depths of my cocoa brown eyes. Keeping a grip on my thinned shoulders.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Ichigo."

"What is it?"

He cradled my face into his palm. "Has something been on your mind? You've been looking so sad for so long…you have no idea how hard that is to witness everyday Ichigo.

So please, tell me."

'_I should be asking you that, idiot.'_

The comfort of love we felt suddenly turned to honorable contemplation. I suddenly found a liking to the round belly our child called home, rubbing it endlessly as I tried to find a way to word what exactly had been on my mind all these months.

'_I can't just tell him I suspect he doesn't love me…then he will never love me again, and he'll leave…your child will hate you._

_I'll want to kill myself is such a thing ever occurs.'_

I suddenly noticed the lonely ring on my left hand.

"…We're not married, are we Grimmjow?..." _'Throw a light laugh in there. Maybe then he'll believe you.'_ I chuckled softly, as I fingered the smoothed bond that we both shared, for who knows how long.

"Is that really all that was on your mind?" By the blatant tone in his voice, I could tell he didn't believe me at all.

A sigh found its way into the air we were sharing. _'Just ask him. Don't be such a coward. People don't like cowards. Especially people you are engaged to.'_

"Do you love me, Grimmjow?"

I thought I would hear more screams, more shouts. I prepared my body for the ultimate punishment, the sacrifice of my thoughts, things one must keep to themselves. And here I was. Throwing them out into the crisp air the came in gusts through the multiple gaping holes in this hut we called a home.

_Continue. Then he won't be as mad._

I made sure to be quick with it, to put off Grimmjow's retorts until a little later. "I just can't help to help but paint multiple scenarios of events I lived through…but I still can't remember…like my burning passion to become pregnant with you…our love…it just twists and turns into multiple possibilities Grimmjow…I can't help it…it's…it's instinct…"

I felt his comforting hold on my figure begin to falter, sliding it down onto the outer rim of my growing waist. His hands settled there, whilst his spiked bangs settled on covering his eyes on where I couldn't see a single emotion come through them.

"You really want to know?"

'_After all this time? Did I?'_

As usual, my mouth never listened to my mind.

"Yes."

"Ichigo…making this child," He placed a hand once more on the breathing belly, slightly protruding in and out as I breathed. "And our other little one…we did out of happiness. All I want is happiness for both you, and our baby. Your past-"

A sudden soft ring broke us both out of our thoughts.

"Shit…sorry Ichigo…" Grimmjow snorted as he fingered for his work phone, which he lent from Nnoitra in case they got another practice patient. Or so I had been told.

He walked the 10 feet it took to successfully perch oneself on the couch, sitting on it.

I found myself leaned against the kitchen countertops."It's ok….that's all I need to know…" I muttered for only me, myself, and I to hear.

I made sure the divine beings kept secret about our little affair.

~X~

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Very proud of this 7,500 word puppy. I have been working on it so hard for the past 2 months…

Ichigo: I can't believe you made us fight….

Sorry…I thought it would add tension….

*covers Ichigo's mouth from the constant argument* Anyway, I changed the summary a bit, to make it more in tune with the current story.

…

And yes, Ichi is pregnant again; you guessed it _ HollowIchigo –Ichigo _XD

_Next Chapter: The date of the baby's birth and Grimmjow's departure come to close for comfort. How will Ichigo deal with it all?_

_Note: There will also be a major ass plot twist next chapter. You have been warned_

R&R please, everyone. Those reviews are what get me going for the next chapter.

Have a wonderful Valentine's Day everyone


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it?

I apologize for my long absence from writing, I just haven't been that inspired as of late.

Since I neglected updating this fanfiction for about a year, I was wondering if you would like if I were to continue?

I will try my best to update more often. I look forward to hearing from all of you.


	13. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note

I will not be continuing This Life of Mine. Or I should say, I won't be updating this version anymore.

I am thinking about rewriting the whole story as I am not very pleased with how the story is turning out.

I may delete this version completely, or just write a new fanfiction and keep this one up.

Thanks again for your patience. I know I have kept you guy waiting for a long time, and I hope to change that.


End file.
